Harry Potter And The Return Of The Dark Lord
by The Devil's Warrior
Summary: One year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and wounds are yet to heal. Families remain torn apart, and many still bear the scars of losing what they loved most. The Wizarding World can sleep soundly at night, knowing Lord Voldemort is no longer in their midst. Or so they thought. "A potion. That's all you need to bring him back. That's all you need to arise a world of chaos." AU.
1. The Lovegood House

This is my first fanfiction and first ever attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction on this site. I am so excited for people to actually see what I have got to offer. I will edit this after I have finished my story. I would like to say thank you to Kipling7 for being my beta, and if you have a chance please check their account and stories.

Disclaimer: Any events, characters or places that you recognise will belong to J.K Rowling. I will have some characters that belong to myself and I have created them.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dark Lord-

* * *

-Chapter One-

-The Lovegood House-

* * *

The large, full moon had appeared seemingly out of the pitch-black darkness, unfurling with looming shadows, dark and menacing upon the enormous countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole, England. For weeks, rain had continuously assaulted the area.

Sunshine should have been gracing the sky with summer right around the corner; instead, the countryside had been overpowered by the constant depressing weather.

Luna Lovegood was once again wide-awake, the only occupant left inside her chess piece shaped house. Her home was the shape of a rook. It stood tall, ancient and historical, towering over the countryside. It was gradually disintegrating, decaying with age due to the relentless weather. It had been there for almost centuries, lying in the Lovegood family's possession since it was first built.

She sat impatiently, the weight of the past and future settling onto her shoulders. She was slouched in the front of her wooden desk, feelings of loneliness and desolation embraced her shivering frame. She had not seen her father in almost a year. The officials at the Ministry of Magic had no idea about his current whereabouts, and she had waited unfailingly for his return. Her untidy and dirty blonde hair flowed down and reached her waist, prominent eyebrows arched, reaching the crinkle in her forehead. On her ears hung her trademark radish earrings, swinging softly with her movements.

She had recently attended the spectacular one year anniversary celebration at Godric's Hollow. It was the anniversary that signalled the end of the most gruesome battle ever witnessed. The night had seen her mingle and rejoice with her friends, professors and all the grieving families that were affected by the war but she quickly left during the conclusive fireworks display to sulk in the comfort of her own home.

Luna was perched on the seat, mesmerized as she watched the heavy raindrops crash menacingly against the windows. Her thoughts drifted as she wondered how such a loud and violent act could be able to produce a sound that was so incredibly peaceful to her. She found the weather quite wonderful. Though, despite such thoughts, she still had a strange feeling that something horrible, so tremendously horrifying would happen, breaking the silence that had recently embraced the Wizarding World.

"I'm so lonely," Luna whispered tearfully, mumbling quietly underneath her shuddering breath as she slowly shook her head back and forth. "Will anybody find me attractive? Will anybody ever love me?"

She rocked herself back and forth like a sobbing infant, tears streaming down her face, smudging her mascara in thick streaks. She allowed a loud, heart-breaking sob to escape her through her clenched teeth and enter the bedroom air. She had no family, nobody to look after her. Her mother died when she was young and her father had disappeared to somewhere unknown. She assumed the worst; thoughts were overloading her brain. She felt loneliness wrapping around her tightly like a fitting cloak.

"It's no wonder why boys aren't even remotely interested in me," Luna admitted, judging her glum and haggard appearance as she looked at the hanging mirror.

She stared at the striking dark circles that were underneath her eyes.

"I'm ugly! Ugly and there's nothing pretty about me!"

She looked down and saw a framed photograph of her and her mother. She picked it up for comfort and couldn't believe that it had been so long since she saw her die. It was that terrible moment, that night when that explosion occurred. That single event had changed everything; she was able to see Thestrals, her father was a different and changed man. She wanted her mother back, or at the very least, to see her again. She knew that her mother would have already come back as a ghost, if she could. Her old grief rose in her again, and she felt herself suffocating inside the invisible protective bubble that was around her.

Squeezing her fingers tightly around the framed photograph, she gazed at the moving images of her mother, her hand in her daughter's as she smiled upwards. It was the only thing that could have comforted her in this cold and lonely moment. She had become quite distant, allowing herself to be isolated from everyone that she had become close to.

Luna was immensely disturbed and affected by the results of what happened in the Malfoy Manor, shocked and revolted by everything that had happened inside those impenetrable walls. Luna quivers as she recalls the fear, the pain, and the brutal torture while they forced her to watch Dean Thomas and the wandmaker suffer alongside her. The witch closed her eyes before her reflection, her heart drumming against her ears. Scenes flashed before her eyes, scenes she desperately wished to forget. She swore she would never tell another soul of the events, for fear of everyone knowing, and judging the feeling of weakness and uselessness. She slowly traced her finger across her pallid complexion, nausea settling amongst the knots in her stomach. She inspected herself in the mirror, imagining those hands, those disgusting and rough hands pawing at her naked flesh.

Perhaps if it had been the only tragedy- the only pain she had experienced, Luna would have healed, would not feel the grief she felt. Unfortunately, life had other plans. A war, to be exact. The aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts tore her apart; she changed from the girl that she used to be. Once dreamy, life had seen her morph into something else, something unrecognizable.

A faint scar was located on her cheek, running from underneath her eye and traveling down to her jaw. Outside, the wound appeared healed, a miracle in itself. However, Luna could still feel its ghost, a shadow of the pain. Every time she looked at her reflection, she was constantly reminded of the horrors that were inflicted upon her.

Luna stood up, pushing the wooden chair underneath the mahogany desk. She sighed deeply, smoothing a hand down her flat stomach, whimpering as she wrapped her slender arms around her waist.

She shook her head as she peeled her clothes away from her aching skin, carelessly dumping the clothes onto the ground. The witch trotted over towards the chest of drawers, pulling out a thin and fluffy pink nightgown, quickly putting it on. Sadness and guilt gnawed at the surface of her skin, and a sharp pain prickled in her chest.

The war between good and evil was finally over, but it was still fresh and prickling in Luna's mind as she painfully reminisced about her rescues from the house that held the axis of pure evil.

She still couldn't imagine how her life would get any better for her. Would she ever have a boyfriend who she could cuddle when the nights are cold or when she felt lonely? Would a handsome and caring man sweep her off her feet?

Her father vanished after he was wrongly imprisoned for failing in his attempt to ensnare and capture Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger in exchange for his daughter's safety. She wondered if she would ever see her father again.

Suddenly, she could feel a prickling sensation scattered across the back of her neck, causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

Clambering onto her bed, the witch hurryingly ducked under the bedcover as the crack of thunder echoed loudly overhead. Luna squeaked with fright and terror, shaking as the lightning tore across the blackened sky.

Her hand slid into her hair, eyes closing tightly, and her blonde hair hung in front of her face. She buried her face against her trembling knees. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and Luna shivered violently.

She remembered crawling into her parents' bed when it was a violent and stormy night. As she grew older, she would cower under her duvet and squeeze her favourite teddy bear tightly. She smiled warmly as she lifted that same teddy bear off her nightstand and cuddled him close her chest. The feeling of the teddy bear was relief to her, comforting her through the long and exhausting moments when she needed something to hold onto.

She tossed and turned roughly, staring up at the pale blue ceiling as flashes of bright lightning illuminated the darkened bedroom. Luna buried her head into her pillow, whimpering hysterically as the suffering coursed through her heart, mind remembering the disturbing scenes that happened in the Malfoy Manor. It scarred her, these thoughts. They relentlessly pounded against her mind, reminding her that she would never be able to live the peaceful life she always dreamed of. A dull and harsh pain was developing in her head, and she shifted and winced with displeasure.

It had been four, nearly five hours when Luna finally fell fast asleep, tossing and turning as she snivelled tearfully. The witch sobbed in her sleep as nightmares pierced into her dreams. She tossed, legs thrashing violently against the bed, desperately trying to escape from someone who chased her.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello Luna," the cold voice greeted her with a small smile of excitement plastered across his ghastly looking face. He smiled as he glared down at her with wide, scarlet eyes. "You aren't pretty, but you'll do for the services that I require."_

_Luna was huddled in the corner of the room, rocking backwards and forwards as she looked up to the figure with nothing but terror. Lord Voldemort was standing in front of her in a hooded cloak that billowed at his feet, gripping his wand tightly as he pointed it directly at her. He smiled mischievously, grinning uncontrollably as his mouth let out a soft and whispering hiss._

"_Why are you crying, Luna Lovegood" Lord Voldemort questioned the crying f__e__male in front of him speaking in taunting voice that sent shivers down her spine. "I demand that you answer me! Are you going to just sit there crying like a little b__a__by? Your friends can't help you. Your father can't help you. That despicable cre__a__ture that gave birth to you can't help you anymore. I bet you're wondering why I hate her so much. I can tell you that your mother isn't as innocent as you thought._

"_What are you talking about? My mother would never do anything that was co__n__sidered __wrong__!" Luna exclaimed, shaking her head in confusion, she could feel her cheek throbbing excruciatingly. She screamed__ loudly__, blood spurted out of her cheek__. S__he could feel a large gash spreading across her face when she saw that Lord Voldemort flicked his wand to the right side._

"_I bet your father told you that your mother was the most innocent woman in the world, the most remarkable witch. Your foolish father lied to you. _

_I wanted your mother to join my growing army; I was pla__n__ning to give her a large and__ expensive home for her family. Your mother could've lived like a queen if she didn't agree to what I was insisting. __Do you think that your mother was innocent? I bet you had no idea that she had dreams of becoming a Death Eater__. __At school she was lonely like you, until she met a handsome, rich and powerful wizard. I think you should know that I am not tal__k__ing about your disgusting father. She loved him, she was his first love, and he wanted her to join me. She changed her opinion of me; she __became disgusted with me when I targeted her mother, your grand__mother as an act of __revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge never seemed __more sati__s__fying." _

"_My mother would never join someone like you," Luna sobbed and spat, rocking backwards and forwards as she looked around at the panelled walls and cold __flooring. "You are nothing but a cold-hearted liar! My mother would never join you! She was a good person!"_

"_I know that. I asked her to join me but she refused. I admired your mother's talent at potions. Once she discovered the dangers that her love posed, she stopped the __relationship and soon found herself in the arms of an eccentric man," Lord Vold__e__mort informed Luna who sat there, almost motionless as she shook herself back and forth. "But she decided that her husband was important, and she didn't want to raise her children in way that my people do. Of course, her efforts were wasted. Look at you. A pathetic creature, incapable of success. __Who w__ill love someone as ugly as you?"_

_Lord __Voldemort pointed his wand down __at the ground as he began pacing r__a__ther slowly. He listened to her sobbing and whimpering, it was like soft music to his ears. He crouched down, stroking her bare thigh as he drew a circle with his fi__n__ger. His fingernails dug harder enough into her skin, drawing a thin line of blood which dribbled down her pale skin._

"_Who would marry or make love with you? Because I'm after finished torturing and __raping, __nobody's going to ever recognize that face. You'll be the ugliest thing on this world."_

_"Why do you have to do something like this?" Luna asked Lord Voldemort, eyes widening as she looked at his wand with sheer fear written across her face. "You could turn yourself? You don't have to act like this. Why do you allow yourself to become this hideous creature?" _

_Lord Voldemort slowly raised his wand; he pointed it directly at Luna's quivering frame. He grinned, her screams echoed off the thick panelled walls._

_"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort hissed, the familiar incantation rolling off his tongue, seemingly accustomed it. "Crucio!" _

_She had never experienced pain like this before; it felt different than the first time she had endured the spell. It was agonising, and her eyes widened until they almost bulged __out of her sockets._

_Luna thought that her body would never be able to endure pain like this before; her skin and bones were on fire._

_Her skin seared ever so painfully and she shook violently as its intensity loosened her grip on reality. Luna began to twitch uncontrollably, rolling to the right and the left, feeling her head pounding as if it was going to explode._

_She could see that everything was unwillingly becoming blurred as she screamed __loudly, crying and allowed__ a tear to trickle down her blood covered cheeks._

_I__t was horrible feeling, that feeling of loneliness and overcome with unbearable grief. This room was filled was despair, neglect and brutal torture as Lord Vold__e__mort continued to terrorise__ the innocent and defenceless witch that lay before him. __Lord Voldemort__continued__ quite immediately,__brutally__ demeaning her__ without hes__i__tation._

_The cold-hearted monster grinned, laughed and watched as his__ prisoner squirm__ed__, struggle__d __against the invisible and tight binds that had magically appeared out of nowhere.__ Lord Voldemort couldn't help but laugh sadistically at the thought of the blonde-headed witch writhing in front of him. _

_For him, it was a welcoming, warm and satisfying moment when he saw the pathe__t__ic__ female struggling in front of him. Brutal torture was a common thing for him, a daily routine in which he couldn't get enough of. He would never change, no one could force him to and he would rather die than ever change himself._

_She was sobbing hysterically until her eyes closed and she slipped into a state of unconsciousness._

_Her body slid and slumped onto the cold, hard and stone floor. She shuddered as the pain had become too much for her body to handle. She became almost lifeless; her head resting against the cold floor, blonde hair sprawled around her._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Luna's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to the ceiling with an alarmed expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes into little slits, surprised to see the morning sunlight. It was something that she had not seen in almost two weeks. She was amazed as it streamed into her bedroom through her pink curtains, warming the bedroom.

Yawning, Luna inspected the five drawings of her only friends that were on the ceiling above her. They were the only students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who were close to her.

She felt cocooned underneath the warm of the bedcovers, too tired to even move. The terrible nightmare had aroused her from her sleep, and she felt far from rested. She could still see Draco Malfoy's face hanging over her, his hands caressing her face, her naked and exposed body.

Even though she wanted to, she knew that she couldn't stay in bed for the rest of the morning. Grumbling, she flung the bedcovers backwards, sweating profusely as she trotted over to the mirror to look at her reflection. The witch stared at herself, unable to recognize the pale-faced teenager that stood before her. Luna smoothed a hand down her cheeks, brushing her fingertips across the dark circles that were forming underneath her eyes.

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the sound of an owl screeching overhead.

The witch raked a firm hand through her hair, forcing herself to smile before leaving the bedroom, slamming the door shut with force. She slowly walked forward, and then quickly began to hurry herself down the staircase, stopping abruptly as she came to the wooden front door of her house.

She could see that there was a letter down by her bare feet, her name printed clearly on the envelope.

Luna raised her eyebrows quizzically, then picked it up and tore into the magnolia colored envelope.

A sinking feeling settled on her chest, and Luna's nerves were wrecked as she pulled out the thin and rich paper. Mentally preparing herself for the worst, Luna shook herself and began to read.

* * *

_Dear Luna Estrella Lovegood,_

_I am writing to apologize for the recent behaviour of the Ministry of Magic. I am __deeply sadd__ened to inform you that we have not been able to locate your father's current whereabouts. I am able to tell you that we are desperately trying our har__d__est to find him. I wish there was something that we could do for you. I am sorry that you must go through this horrible ordeal of waiting._

_I wish you all the best and I hope that you exceed in all your lessons at school. I sincerely hope that you decide to complete __your final year. We are trying our hardest to find your father as quickly as we can, but as there are no leads and i__n__formation that can be followed at his current moment in time. I was pleasantly su__r__prised to see you at the celebrations last night. I was glad that you came and I hope that we can find your father for you._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minster for Magic_

* * *

Luna could feel tears trickling down her cheeks. She knew that it was not their fault and they were doing their hardest to bring her father back safely. Would Luna ever see his face again? Would they be reunited after being apart for so long? She held the letter in her trembling hands, tears trickling down onto the piece of parchment as it smudged with the blue ink. Feeling isolated, she looked down at the piece of paper and could see that the writing was becoming even more smudged as her tears flooded down her cheeks. The words pierced her brain like a blow from an icepick; it felt like it embedded into her brain and tore away from the flesh.

The letter had reminded her that she was alone in a cruel and harsh world with nobody to look after her. She had officially become the permanent editor and owner of The Quibbler, but Luna didn't know if she could live up to the expectations of her father. Would she ever make him proud? Or was her father reunited with her mother? She crumpled the letter into a ball, tightly squeezing it in her hands. It was absolutely worthless to her.

Luna had become a stronger and different female; unfazed by the constant abuse and bullying that she faced and endured at school. The horrors of the Malfoy Manor seemed to never go away and she could see their faces and figures of monstrous beings. Luna saw their gloating, frightening faces and could recall every word, every touch she experienced. Draco Malfoy was always there, a boy who was forced to do things that he didn't want to do. She was dreading going back to school in September, and knew that it would be a difficult and painful step to arrive at the place where all the terror and evil had ended.

She turned on her heel, moving through the house in a daze. She held the letter and envelope close to her chest as she reached the kitchen. Every room in the house was bleak, empty and loneliness made itself at home. Luna sighed deeply, wiping the tear that was streaking down her cheek.

Luna slumped at the kitchen table, collapsing into the chair as she felt a hard and painful clench in her chest and then smoothed her hand across her dampening cheek.

She craned her head to look up at the ceiling; the sunlight was burning against the nape of her neck and she could feel the sweat dribbling down her neck and back. Luna looked down at the kitchen table; she stared at the familiar and heart-warming family photograph album that lay in front of her.

Luna picked up the leather-bound family photo album, tearfully flickering through it as she looked at the pleasant pictures and forced a little smile to appear on her face.

Her complexion immediately brightened, looking at the photographs of her family and friends who she cherished with all her heart. She knew that she would most likely have to live without her father; he was not coming back to her as he was probably missing or even dead. She shuddered at the thought of it.

She was worried that there could still be Death Eaters hiding somewhere, secretly forming a plan for another rebellion, despite the loss of their leader. Luna knew that some had been rounded up, but she knew that they hadn't all been captured and it was quite possible that the others had left for another country. She was frightened for her own safety, knowing that anything could happen at any moment.

Would she ever be the same again? Would she ever change? Would she ever move away from the pressing matters that tainted her life on a daily basis? And those thoughts- those evil, warped thoughts- that penetrated her mind all the time...would those ever go away?

She knew that it would be another exhausting day. Luna only left the house if she needed food, bathroom necessities and cosmetics.

Her home had become her sanctuary; at times, it felt like an airless tomb. Luna would normally get owls from her friends, and she would politely reply back so that she could maintain a relationship with those who had helped her through so many tough times.

She could hear a faint whispering coming from somewhere inside the house. She turned around and saw her father standing across the kitchen. Luna sat and stared at him, disbelief rising in her at the thought that he was actually standing there. He looked healthier than she had ever seen him-so young, so refreshed. His face was clean shaven and the structure of his body suggested well-nourishment. Luna had never been more surprised in her lifetime as she looked at the beaming figure of her father.

Xenophilius Lovegood stood there with a warm smile on his face; his hands clasped over one another. He looked at his daughter with a loving expression. Xenophilius remained motionless, as still and silent as a statue. He stared at his daughter, regarding her with tearful eyes.

"Father," Luna whispered softly, a soft smile spreading across her face as she gazed at her father. She beamed with delight and squealed. "Is that really you?"

She looked as her father smiled and nodded his head; she bounced herself up and down on the kitchen seat, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She closed her eyes, feeling tears of pure happiness trickle down her cheeks. Opening her eyes, her smile vanished and could feel an expression of shock grace her face.

Her father was no longer standing before her.

"Father! Where'd you go?"

Was she dreaming? Was she hallucinating? Was she going crazy? Would she ever be normal? Luna hauntingly stared forward, wondering if her father was possibly a ghost. She shook her head back and forth, and for a quick moment thought that he was playing a practical joke. She laughed to herself, a smile spreading across her face as she gazed around, half-expecting that her father would simply jump out of nowhere and everything would turn back to normal.

The distressed female waited and waited but nothing seemed to happen. It was during that moment when it suddenly dawned on her. Her father had never been there. She had imagined him and knew that she would not have the not have the chance to see her father again. Luna could feel herself going slightly crazy as if her mind was not functioning properly.

The witch felt her heart beating underneath her breastbone. She desperately wanted her father to be there, alive and well. Would it ever happen? Or would her father become one of the many victims that had been slain by Lord Voldemort's forces? Would something happen? Could Lord Voldemort find a way to return? Luna shook her head at these harbouring thoughts. They were pressing quickly into her mind as she frantically fought against the assaulting thoughts and memories.

Luna sniffled and snorted, tear-tracks glistening down her cheeks as she sobbed hysterically. She shook her head back and forth, her long, straggly blonde hair waving to the side. She buried her head into her hands; distressed sobs had become strained and muffled. Luna placed her head upon the open family photograph album, and stared at the picture of her mother and father's wedding day-so young, innocent and healthy looking. She cried and cried; her hand resting on the photograph as her outstretched fingers circled around their faces.

It felt as if her heart was breaking, cracking and shattering into discarded fragments. Would her heart ever be mended? Would she ever find love? Would someone be able to fix someone who was so damaged and broken?

I hoped you enjoyed as much as I did when writing it. So what did you all think of it? Any feedback, criticism and comments are all welcome. But please do not swear in the comments, it will make you look immature and childish. Thank you!


	2. The Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be living at home with my parents, in a small room where I can sit on the bed, touch the chest of drawers and play on Xbox 360 in a small square shaped room?

It's finally done. I am so sorry that I have updated in a while but I have been waiting for my beta reader to get back. This chapter will have mature content, it may contain scenes that readers might have either find upsetting and distressing. Thanks to my beta reader for correcting a number of mistakes and tweaking my chapter. Let's the games begin!

-Harry Potter And The Return Of The Dark Lord-

-Chapter Two-

-The Malfoy Manor-

The seemingly never-ending countryside was covered in the growing darkness. Dark and menacing clouds concealed the moonlight from view. The wind violently whipped through the countryside, branches twisted and turned, creaking as the leaves quivered. Fallen leaves blew about in the air, soaring majestically before crumbling back down to the ground.

A light patter of rain appeared suddenly out of nowhere. It became louder and louder but was drowned out by the sound of the constant thunder booming

It was colder than it had ever been before; rain, thunder and lightning had been seen across the entire countryside.

A wolf howled throughout the cold air. The sound of soft and continuous footsteps echoed through the thickness of the woods that were dotted endlessly throughout the forest. It howled again, high-pitched like a shriek. The sound soon faded away with the echoing footsteps from the small wolf.

It was another cold evening that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

It was an astonishing dark twilight as the glare of the hovering and pale moon was displayed with a bright and luminous glare.

The glare shimmered across the wide-open countryside, partially illuminating the fields, and shining onto the fields that were drenched and soaked in dirty droplets of rainwater.

An enormous building suddenly grew out of the looming pitch-black darkness. It was an elegant and handsome manor that looked as if it could possibly be the grandest manor in the entire countryside of Wiltshire, England.

A single glimmering light glinted in the diamond-paned window of the fifth floor. It stood on a large hill that overlooked the entire countryside that surrounded. It towered over everything like a giant.

The house was a dark place, and it was surprising that the evil had only taken place a year ago. It was filled with evilness and loneliness. The garden had a spacious and exotic pool, a number of petals and lillypads and many colourful fishes that were swimming underneath the surface of the cold water.

A soft noise drifted quietly throughout the peaceful air, interrupting the silence, the sound belonged to a peacock, a peacock swaggering magnificently throughout the garden like it was the proudest and most beautiful creature on the planet.

It strutted past the neatly manicured hedges, its wings spread out the furthest that they could go. It moved across the sparkling emerald lawns.

The garden was outstandingly spacious and immaculate. Patches of grass, hedges and bushes had been neatly trimmed to perfection. They had been carefully looked after by professionals.

The sound of a group of owls could be heard from the high oak; each owl was perched cautiously on top of the jutting branches. The talons were curled around the wooden branch as they glowered down at the area through scrutinizing eyes.

The entire Malfoy Manor was surrounded by large, graceful gardens, including a rather gargantuan golden fountain that was encircled by a curved and circular driveway. The fountain was quite lavish and wonderful with water pouring and spraying out of a ferocious snake's mouth. The snake looked like it was hissing mercilessly.

Every diamond-paned window sparkled; each window glittered with a strong mixture of green and sliver. A light glowed brightly from the study room, its curtains closed to hide the sole occupant from the rest of the world.

A lone figure stood upright in front of the study room window. The figure took the form of a tall and broad man, and his silhouette was cast against the window and closed curtain.

He was stood with his back to the window, and scratched his head thoughtfully. The figure didn't move an inch. He stood still like a sculpted statute and now had his hands hung down by his side.

The figure of the man still didn't move from his position. How long would the unknown man stand there? Would he ever move? The person stood there, hands stuffed into his cloak and his back upright. He moved forward, disappearing from view as the light was switched off and everything was plunged everything into complete darkness.

The beautiful towering oak trees were now swaying in the time with the midnight wind. The moonlight gleamed brightly onto the surface of the window.

Draco Malfoy was stood at his bedroom window, staring at his reflection- pale, glum and haggard. His usual complexion had become sallower than ever before, and was alarmed by the sudden change in his appearance and behaviour. He had a deathly looking complexion as if all the colour and energy had drained from his face.

It was an unnatural and unhealthy expression; he was like a ghost that was emotionally floating around. Would he ever change? Would he ever become normal again? Would his family ever be feared and respected like before?

The Malfoy name was hardly feared nowadays, and it was barely even respected anymore. They were quickly forgotten, cast to the side and hated by most of the wizarding world. They had been blacklisted, verbally abused and attacked when out in public. It was sickening moment when they were either outside, and Draco remembered the obscenities that were screamed at him

Draco scoffed bitterly at the thought, he remembered being assaulted, verbally abused by passing wizards and witches, and sometimes goblins. He felt useless; he also remembered being cornered by a group of angry witches and wizards, they were hostile and aggressive.

He lived in fear for his family and girlfriend as he didn't want them to be hurt or slandered anymore.

He was a slightly slender man, with cold grey eyes and sharp, pointed facial features. His hand rested on the window, feeling the coldness brush against the palm of his hand. It was confusing; the whole event that took place a year ago was rather confusing for his mind.

He shuddered as he imagined Lord Voldemort's gloating and monstrous face floating throughout his mind: that white skull, those eyes and cold but high-pitch laugh that sent a cold chill down his spine.

It was a rather sickening sight for Draco's mind: the screams, the noises, and the strong flashes of light. His mind was overloaded with a number of penetrating thoughts; every single fibre in his body was throbbing excruciating as forced himself to remain standing in front of the window.

Draco inspected himself in the glass surface, cringing at the haggard expression and the unshaven, haunting eyes that stared back at him. It was alarming even to look at himself; he had changed so much in so little time. Every waking moment was painful to even move and breathe. Luna Lovegood's bruised face, and black and blue complexion was always flooding his mind, without meaning to.

His ears were filled with Luna's blood curdling screams, her high-pitched shrieks and wails as he continued to assault the defenceless and unharmed witch. He remembered everything despite trying to forget about it.

He felt sick to the stomach, a tight knot twisting a she saw Luna's bruised and exposed flesh. That nauseating feeling as his body hung over Luna, his trousers down, cock erect and stuffed inside Luna's warm velvety hole as she writhed underneath him.

He didn't want to do it; if it were up to him he would have taken Luna, Dean Thomas and Mr. Ollivander somewhere safe. But he couldn't-he had to survive. He and his family had to live and therefore suffer the consequences of their actions. He wanted to live, he needed to live and so did his family. He lied, cheated Death and became the man that he thought he would never become.

He stared out at the trees and riverbanks of the countryside, the sprawling wet lawns of the Malfoy Manor's gardens. He loved his proud and fine home that, over the eighteen years, he had come to enjoy, gloating in his own smugness.

Draco closed his eyes and touched his cheek, feeling the harsh tears trickling down his skin. He listened to his own heavy breathing. Luna was forever on his mind, lurking in the shadows, dooming him to listen to her screams in his every waking moment. He knew that she hated him; despised him for making her perform lewd and taboo acts with his wand jabbed against her throat.

The distraught wizard sighed, breathed erratically, his mind unwillingly invaded by events from last year, assaulted by the endless guilt and horror.

He shuddered, he touched the back of his head, he closed his eyes and imagined his hands caressing Luna's tear and blood stained cheek, his fingernails scratching roughly against her skin as he thrust himself deeper into her.

He knew that he was becoming mentally unstable. His brain was hurting and it felt more than horrible.

He remembered the feeling of thrusting himself further and harder into Luna's womanhood, the blood and ripping Luna's hymen which left traces of blood on his erect cock.

The feeling of thrusting himself further and harder into Luna's womanhood, he remembered the blood and ripping Luna's hymen which left blood on his erect cock.

He refused their heartfelt advice; they wanted him to see a Mind Healer. He didn't want to; he refused as it was a sign of weakness.

Draco shook his head and looked at the disgusting man in front of him.

"_You're nothing but a disgusting man! Who would ever love someone like you?" Luna's high pitched voice taunted his mind; it travelled through his mind and felt a sickening knotting in his stomach. _

He touched his cheek, and imagined Luna Lovegood's fingernails embedded into his skin, scratching and scraping hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. Though healed, a faint scar remained, always there to remind him how disturbing and perverted his actions actually were.

Astoria Greengrass was lying down on the four-poster bed. Four vertical columns surrounded her, one in each corner. Engraved on their surface was a large and beautiful curling snake, its head rearing up in a sight of majesty and grandeur. Her shadow, her long and slender frame was cast against the closed, velvety and decorative fabric. Her enormous breasts rose rapidly, panting heavily as she slowly tossed to her side.

She murmured into the softness of her pillow, her long blonde hair splayed across the pillows. Grasping the bed tightly with her light, pale fingers, Astoria whimpered frighteningly as she reached out to touch her boyfriend.

Her eyes fluttered open quickly, brow furrowed as her hand clutched the empty air. She sat up, scanning the darkened bedroom for Draco. Her vision was blurred and distorted and she was unable to see in front of her as she brought her hand to her face. Sweat dripped down from her forehead and she wiped it away.

"Sweetie is there something bothering you? Please, I don't want you to be upset," Astoria spoke in a soft whisper. "You can talk to me about anything. What's bothering you sweetie?"

Draco's eyes were swimming with tears, unhappiness flowing down his cheeks. He could feel his limbs aching, and a horrible physical sensation washed over his body. His face morphed into one of utmost irritation at his girlfriend's words, teeth gritted in displeasure.

He had been standing at the bedroom window for the pasty thirty minutes, too busy drinking himself into a drunken and bitter stupor.

He clutched the bottle, slouching as he became intoxicated. His body had already lost control of his balance, speech and eyesight long time ago.

The drunken wizard grunted and incoherently slurred. It was usual for him to be in his state. He didn't even know what he was doing. He knew that he would struggle to even remember this moment.

Would he even want to remember night? Would this moment ever be worth remembering?

Astoria slowly slipped out of the bed, allowing the bedcovers to drop to the floor. She could hear Draco shuddering loudly as she wrapped her arms around his midsection, her cold breath blowing against the nape of his neck. Astoria softly trailed her delicate kisses up his back, holding him tightly and desperately trying to warm his cold skin.

"I was just thinking…I was just thinking about something that has been on my mind for a long time," Draco softly murmured, groaning in pleasure. "I was just thinking about something so special, something delicate and wondrous."

"So what were you thinking about?" Astoria whispered affectionately in his ear, nibbling sensitively at his earlobe. "Is there something that you want to share with me, Draco?"

"Us!" Draco exclaimed tenderly, feeling the coldness touch his cheek and naked midsection. "I was just thinking about us. I am thinking about everything that's going to happen in the future."

Draco pivoted on the spot, turning to stare into Astoria's eyes.

Draco placed his hand gently on the windowsill, feeling the cracks and dents of the surface. He leant backwards, slumping against the wall as he rested his head against the cold surface of the window.

"Do you want to a start a family?" Astoria asked Draco, her smile widening as she hopefully looked at him. "Do you want to marry me? I want to be the mother of our child? Our beautiful daughter or handsome son!"

Draco surprisingly looked forward at Astoria. He kept a hand on her stomach and where his unborn daughter or son would lie in the future.

Astoria's face beamed, her eyes glittered with tears as her breath caught violently in her throat.

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"I will want to marry because you are a Pure-Blood like me and because I have got enough money to last a whole lifetime," Draco said with a hint of swagger floating throughout his voice. "I'm rich, handsome, and rather famous and you will be perfect for the mother of my child. I also want to marry you because you are the most beautiful female in the world."

At first, Draco didn't know if Astoria would put up with his old-fashioned ways that were similar to his father's. Astoria was the sharpest tool in the shed or the brightest lightbulb in the house. In fact, she was rather stupid Draco clearly knew that she would never catch onto his words as he was far more intelligent.

It was a wonderful moment for Astoria as she knew that Draco only loved her. She was so happy that she had found a man who loved her for who she was. The only thing that saddened her was the fact that she never got to talk to Daphne Greengrass anymore. She and her family had abandoned her after she refused to marry a Pure Blood and instead married Dennis Creevey.

She didn't even care about her own sister anymore. All she cared about was Draco and her future.

Astoria smiled and giggled happily, feeling her cheek redden with pure embarrassment. She laughed, reaching upwards to gently brush against Draco's cold and drenched cheeks. Astoria smiled as she continued to run and drag her fingertips up and down his damp skin. She scratched him playfully with her manicured nails.

"What about a wedding? I think that we should get married first," Astoria said, turning her puzzled face to an amused Draco. "When should we start to have a child?"

"I think our child will have to wait for a while. I don't think it is right to bring a child into a relationship where my mental state is not perfect," Draco said softly, his hand gripped Astoria's for comfort. He wondered if it was the alcohol that was making him do these things. Would he regret them in the morning? Does he really want to get married? Was it the right time? Those questions and thoughts raced through his mind, his heart was pounding dramatically in his throat, and he found himself already regretting his decisions.

"I can wait a whole lifetime to start a family with you."

Draco shook his head and smiled, gently placing his hand on Astoria's cheek, his hand softly moved up and down before eventually stopping and then moving again.

He stroked her skin, wiping away those tears of joy that slowly rolled down her cheek.

"I think the wedding can wait. Really, it doesn't even matter about a wedding. Getting married is an old tradition that has slowly died out. I will marry you and you will carry our unborn child. Hopefully, you will carry my son, the heir, the next generation of the Malfoy sons," Draco said, slurring his words affectionately. He muttered incoherently as he gazed lovingly into Astoria's eyes. "I think that you'll make a wonderful wife. You are woman who can give me a child and service my every need."

"I love you Draco Malfoy! Astoria chirped as another smile spread across her face, eyes beaming with delight. "I love you so much! I love everything about you!"

"I love you Astoria Greengrass, and shortly you'll be using the Malfoy name," Draco said tenderly, speaking softly as his gaze diverted toward the closed bedroom door. "You are fit enough to carry the Malfoy name. Pure blooded."

Astoria laughed and smiled, sliding her arms around Draco's waist. They hugged each other for warmth and reassurance as a flash of bright lightning once again arched through the darkened, sky. Astoria listened to the howling wind and booming thunder. Their shrieks rattled her mind and body.

"I think we should go back to bed," Draco whispered flirtatiously, trailing his soft hand down her bare breasts, traveling pass her stomach to where her long, slender thighs were. "What do you say? Let's make this another memorable night."

Astoria glanced down at Draco's hardening erection. It stood up like a flagpole. She smiled sadly and shook her head, pulling her hand away from Draco's shaft when a thought struck her so hard.

"No sex tonight! I said no sex tonight, my handsome stud muffin. I can't and I think you know why."

Draco stared in annoyance; he cursed underneath his breath and already felt his pointless erection softening.

Sometimes he didn't even know how he continued having a relationship with Astoria. Did he only have a relationship with her because she was Pure-blooded and gorgous.

"Yeah, I think I know why. I'm going to walk around. I think I need to walk around the house, maybe the grounds or countryside," Draco said, flicking his outstretched wand. Clothes magically appeared, wrapping around his body. "I just need some time alone I want to clear my head."

A little while later, Draco dragged himself down the corridor, he moved down the long and narrow corridor that never seemed to come to an end.

His bare feet assaulted the cold and long stone floor as he gradually picked up the pace, thundering mercilessly down the corridor. He skidded to a halt before the study door, his breaths heaving in his chest. Reaching out to turn the knob, he cursed when he found it locked.

He could see a light flickering through the gap at the bottom of the door. Draco stared at the light, his trademark scowl gracing his face.

He felt burning anger and frustration as he could hear his father humming out of tune, he continued to scowl, moving to knock on the door but thought it was pointless and stopped himself from even inching forward to it.

"Father," Draco said slowly as he refrained himself from speaking any further as he felt it was rather pointless. "I don't want to bother my father with my problems. I am quite sure that my father is rather busy with his work." Mechanical. Unemotional. And yet, the anger burning inside him seemed so real.

Pivoting around on the spot, Draco began to move cautiously down the long and spiral marble staircase.

They were spared a lifetime sentence in Azkaban due to Narcissa's actions in the Battle of Hogwarts. He wasn't surprised when she betrayed Lord Voldemort, switching sides at the last moment thus causing the entire Malfoy family to avoid incarceration in Azkaban.

He stood in the darkened drawing room, his eyes scanning in every direction as the memories flooded back into his mind.

He visualized the drawing room full of silent people, sitting at the long and ornate table that glowed by the hissing fire beneath the handsome marble underneath a large hanging mirror.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Malfoy, you don't need to this! Please Malfoy! You're not as bad as everyone says you are! I'm quite positive there's a good person underneath that armour. If you do this to me, there's no chance of you ever redeeming yourself!" Luna exclaimed in a hysterical voice, sobbing and screaming uncontrollably. "So why must you do this?"_

"_I-I have to. I need to. I don't have a choice. Can't you see? He'll kill me if I don't. He'll kill me! I…I have to rape you!" Draco bellowed tearfully, his voice cracking with fear as his lips quivering nervously, _

_His whole body shook with uncontrollable fear as she looked at the trembling figure in front of him. _

_"I can't die! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!"_

"_Rape is one of the most despicable things in the entire world! I don't want to lose my virgin__i__ty to you. I want to lose my virginity to a man I love and cherish!" Luna spluttered, sobbing hysterically,_

_"No! Malfoy, please! I know there's some good in you!"_

"_I just wish there was another way, Loo. I mean Luna," Draco spoke in a cold whisper, sha__k__ing his head as he felt his whole body became numb with suffering. "I have to do this! I need to do this!"_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

A grim expression spread across his face, and his eyes began to shine as an unsettling pain prickled at his chest. He was physically and mentally disturbed by the gruesome events that he saw during the time that Lord Voldemort and The Death Eaters used the Malfoy Manor for _"arrangements."_ He shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands into his pocket as his eyes continued to scan the drawing room.

He could hear the bloodcurdling screams of Charity Burbage echoing throughout his mind, and Draco winced as sudden flash of green light exploded in his thoughts. He shuddered as he couldn't even stay upright. He felt his legs wobbling and was shocked by the sudden flashback.

Draco's face froze for an instant before he smoothed it back into a calm and neutral expression. He curled his hands, placing his enclosed fists behind his back to allow him to release a little of his frustration that was bubbling up inside of him.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway, obscured and concealed by the shadows and darkness. In the dim light, she was tall, slender- a beautiful witch with long flowing blonde hair. A worried crease was on her face as she looked to where her only child was standing. She wondered what Draco was doing walking around at this time. Had he had another nightmare? She hated to see him in so much pain, so distraught over the death of his best friend and what he had done to survive.

"Draco? What are you doing out of bed at this time?" her cold, high-pitch voice burst out of the darkness, travelling across the drawing room.

Draco was knocked out of his train of thought by his mother's alarmed tone. He stared forward and refused to even turn around and acknowledge that his mother was there. Another pained expression morphed onto his face as unwanted scenes flashed before his eyes.

"I just couldn't sleep though; I was too busy thinking about something that has affected me for so long. I was thinking about before, what I've done to protect myself. Now I wished I died instead of raping an innocent, sweet girl," Draco admitted sadly, cocking his head upward to stare at the glass covered ceiling. "Why did I ever stoop so low? I've become monster!"

"So would you rather be dead right now?" Narcissa suddenly blurted out, tears streaming down her face as her breath hitched painfully in her throat.

Draco stopped speaking for a short moment; his head was now pounding with unbearable pain. He grasped and clutched his forehead in discomfort, muttering under his breath

"It has already happened! There's nothing that you can do to change that event! The time has passed. It has now been a whole year, Draco!" Narcissa almost screamed out in frustration, staring at the back of her distraught son's head. "We've all moved on! You need to do the same as well."

Draco stared forward and couldn't believe how shallow his mother had become. He shook his head and felt sickened, a hard and tight knot formed in his stomach as tears trickled down his cheek.

"But I could've stopped myself! Draco cried, sniffling as he wiped away the tears that spilled out of his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "I hate myself! I shouldn't even be alive! I should've stopped myself from ever doing something as degrading as that!"

"Well you didn't, did you?"

Draco sighed in frustration; his cheeks were reddening with annoyance and anger. His jaw clenched, his fists still enclosed into a tight grasp as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Well, you could comfort and reassure me, you cold-hearted bitch!" Draco snapped angrily, words of burning hatred flowed and spewed out of his mouth in a fit of blistering rage.

"You walk around like a fucking zombie, no fucking emotion and I still wonder how you're still fucking alive!"

Narcissa gasped in a surprised voice, and her eyes widened in disbelief as her son's hurtful words flooded through her body. Tears spluttered out of the corner of her eyes. How could he say something like that to her? Did he not realise she was his mother?

"If you speak to me like that again, I will immediately kick you and your girlfriend out of this home!" Narcissa thundered, her cold and high-pitched voice echoing against the surrounding walls of the drawing room. "You shall not speak to your mother like that ever again!"

She had her hands draped over his shoulders and down his chest; she could feel his heart beating against the palm of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to. I promise that I'll never say it again," Draco apologised, bowing his head down and fingertips brushed against the table. "I'm sorry; I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Narcissa moved further into the drawing room, closing her robe as she shuddered violently. It felt as if an invisible and ghostly hand brushed across her exposed skin.

She moved behind Draco and watched him, knowing that he could feel her shallow and cold breath blowing against the nape of his neck. She listened as he exhaled deeply when her cold and numb hands wrapped around his midsection, hugging him tightly.

"Draco, I'm here for you. I know that your father isn't the most perfect man, but he still loves you very much. Astoria's in love with you as well. I can see that you were made for each other."

He felt as if his whole body was going to explode into a large human and burning fireball. A sickening sensation found its way into his stomach, the knot tightening as he listened to his mother's calm and reassuring voice.

"That's quite good news. The chemistry between you and her is perfect for a long-lasting marriage and I can sense that you will cherish each other. I can't believe that my little baby boy will soon be married," Narcissa cooed affectionately, she kissed the back of his head and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not a baby anymore mother! I'm a fully grown adult now, so could you please stop coddling me?" Draco asked his mother, his body was warmer with his mother's touch though.

"You're still my little baby though."

Narcissa giggled and chuckled into the back of his neck, hugging him tightly as she rested her head tenderly onto his shoulder.

Her long blonde hair flowed against his bare shoulders. She looked to the stars, pleased and thankful that her only child was still alive where many others mothers had lost their children.


	3. The Wraith Of Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. I mean no disrespect to her or her work. I am merely doing this for my own satisfaction. Hi! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed or even looked at my story, this chapter is hasn't been checked by my beta reader as she or he is taking for too long. If you find any mistakes, please pm me, and I will correct them in rewrite. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

-The Wraith Of Lucius Malfoy-

* * *

The lone man stepped into the room, swinging the door behind with a loud thump. His hair, the colour of white-blonde which he had inherited from his father, passed on from generation to generation and it seemed to have a pale glow to it in the soft lift of the bright and flickering candles that had been spread around the room.

It was a bright sight; wax melted in their flames and dripped down onto the floor slowly.

His pale, pointed face, white- blonde hair and cold grey eyes were all illuminated by the fluttering flames from the candles that were dotted through the large and enclosed quarters of the locked study room.

"Damn cold, it's supposed to be near summer and it's like winter! Weather can be a right bitch!" Lucius Malfoy mumbled under his loud and gasping breath. "Can it get any colder than this?"

Lucius Malfoy sat in his locked study room, it was situated at the back of the Malfoy Manor; Lucius could easily decipher the noises that from outside, listening to the familiar sound of the owls hooting throughout the night air.

It had been another long and boring day and night for him, he had spent the hours away from his overbearing family. He saw that the troublesome owls were perched cautiously on the highest branch on the towering oak tree.

He absolutely loved his enclosed study quarters, furnishing it according to his taste and likes as it was his own, a little and special safe haven for him. It was a place for relaxation, and to be away from the noise of his only child and the constant nagging of his wife.

The aging wizard had specifically made it clear that nobody would be allowed to enter without his approval, and Lucius would supervise anyone who wanted to be in the study for a long period of time. He didn't want anyone snooping around the place where he finished his _"bus__i__ness arrangements"_ without being bothered by anyone.

Lucius would regularly find himself sat down at the desk, calculating his life, sitting behind the glimmering mahogany painted desk where he would spend most of his time plotting for his next move in order to restore the Malfoy Empire to the condition that it was previously at.

It was here in this large, beautifully decorated study room with the polished wood and panelled walls where he had first discovered the idea of something so wondrous but dangerous. Would it work? Would he succeed in doing it?"

The distressed man skimmed the list of ingredients in the letter that had been secretly mailed to him, and when he read the letter about the thousandth time it had effectively restarted his life once again.

He felt an overwhelming sharp pain hit him in his heart, it struck hard and unexpectedly as his trembling fingers tightened around the piece of parchment in a desperate attempt to stop them from shaking. Lucius couldn't believe that he was shaking like this. Was he scared? Nervous? Or just frightened that his plan might not work?

Lucius was well-known and notorious as the kind of man who would not hide from anything or anyone, and had always been the type of person to stand tall and brace himself, square his shoulders and meet the problem face-face-face and be able to worm himself and his family out any situation that was flung in their direction.

"_Thank god that Narcissa was married to me!"_

That thought hit when he thought about his gorgeous wife. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he remembered how sweet her mouth and pussy tasted. Her enormous breasts jiggling as cock thrust further into womanhood. He glanced down at his hardening cock, it was a pointless erection, and he had spent some of his time in his study, tugging at his cock, and thinking about his wife.

Many people called him a traitor and a coward. But in fact, Lucius had found something after consuming a large quantity of alcohol, bottles of Firewhiskey to soften the blow and deal with the strange sense of betrayal that he had experienced over the many years; however he deeply knew that he had no reason to feel betrayed but for some unknown reason he could feel it inside of him.

He had come up with the one thing that he could have helped him regain something that he had recently lost, the thing that he had lost was so important to him but yet so dangerous at the same time. If his plan was exposed it could end his and his family's lives once and for all.

Lucius liked to be in control, knowing that he could do something dangerous and law-breaking was nothing but sweet music to Lucius' ears.

The man smirked and laughed sadistically as he trailed an outstretched finger along the calendar, yesterday had been one of the most significant days of his lifetime.

Nevertheless, he had a couple of bottles to celebrate the occasion; Lucius had toasted his intelligent ways and clever mannerisms.

He leaned backwards comfortably, stretching himself as he remained seated in his plush leather, his eyes snapped toward the closed and flickered nervously down toward the bottom of the wooden. He breathed heavily, and Lucius heard the familiar sound of the floorboards creaking with shuffling feet.

The shuffling quickly stopped, and Lucius saw a silhouette and a shadow which had had taken the form of a voluptuous woman. The figure continued to stand there; it was inches away from the closed wooden door.

"Sweetie, I'm going to bed now and please don't try to stay up too late. I just don't want to spend another night of nothing but loneliness and coldness," Narcissa desperately pleaded with her husband, hoping that she could spend at least one night sleeping next to the man that she had married. "Please just come to bed when you're finished in there. Don't stay up all night though.

"I'll try not to," Lucius grumbled lowly in his throat and muttered into his goblet filled with Firewhiskey. "Why can't that bitch just leave me alone and let me fucking drink?"

It was tiring moment for Lucius as he stayed up longer. Lucius sighed heavily and physically exhausted as he stretched his legs out and shifted in the hard, uncomfortable leather chair. He stood up and let out a barely audible sigh as he collapsed back into the leather chair.

He struggled to find the comfort of the leather chair that he frantically needed, and he turned and drew his attention toward the mantelpiece and fireplace as he hypnotised by the familiar flickering orange flames that crackled against the steel grate of the fireside.

Unenergetically, he let his head move downward, and his grey eyes travelled downward, narrowing intently on the golden decorative goblet that he held tightly in his large hand.

With a swift twist of his wrist, he swirled the watery substance rhythmically as he brought the goblet to his thirsty and cracked lips. He swallowed hard, letting a gentle hiss of annoyance seep past his clenched teeth as he gritted them in displeasure.

It was a determined effort; he tried his best to ignore his voice echoing against and off the thick stone walls. Lucius closed his eyes and laid his head back against the soft plush of the leather and imagined a collection of classical symphonies playing in his mind in an attempt to soothe his conscience.

He slowly removed the long cloak, flinging it over to the other side of the room as he felt himself becoming too hot and flustered. He wore a strikingly expensive business suit, and has spent most of the time trying to redeem himself in front of the Ministry of Magic.

He struggled though, it was the hardest mission as he was permanently expelled from his previous position and is not even allowed to step inside the Ministry of Magic.

The man looked at his reflection in the hanging mirror and felt surprised and confused. Was that actually him looking back at him? He thought he was so handsome, but thought differently when he looked at his haunting reflection. What had happened to him? Would he ever be the same?

It had been a long day, but Lucius had finally discovered that he was becoming exhausted with each second that he remained wide awake.

He moved toward the closed wooden door, and unlocked it as he stepped into the darkened landing and drunkenly stumbled down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Lucius grunted achingly as he removed his clothes from his frame, carelessly scattering them across the bedroom floor and then moved further into the bedroom.

He stumbled toward the four-poster bed, and crashed nosily into as he swayed uncontrollably on his feet. Untying his laces, collapsing onto the bed and began to snake underneath the warm bedcovers as he cuddled into his wife's frame.

Lucius breathed heavily and his wife could smell the strong alcohol blowing into her face as Lucius's breathing quickened quite sharply. She did like to drink, wine was her favourite drink, but she wondered how much Lucius had been drinking and why he was drinking so much.

"_Why would he do something like this?" _

Narcissa listened to that strikingly familiar thought as her whole body shook. Why was he doing something like this? Did he not care about me anymore?

"Sweetie! I don't think it's a very good idea to be drinking every single night! Have you thought about your health? Liver? Family?" Narcissa frustratingly asked Lucius, she spoke with worry as she softly stroked his cheek with her finger. "I love you so much but you are killing yourself with that stuff. What about your family? Do you even think about this?"

A look of frustration came onto Lucius' face as he effortlessly shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, and there was a look of aggression on his face as he bent his head to tenderly flick his tongue against her shoulder.

He whispered softly into her ear and nibbled affectionately onto her earlobe. He caressed her body as he slid his hand underneath her thin nightgown.

He continued to fondle one of her breasts; once again Lucius softly whispered into her ear, stroking her cheek with his free hand and listened to Narcissa gasp under his cold touch.

"Why don't you listen to me, Narcissa? I'll do what I fuck want to do!" Lucius hissed through his clenched teeth as he stared down at Narcissa's trembling frame. "There's nothing that you can do to stop me!"

"Look, sweetie! I don't want to fight; I just want to sleep next to you without having another argument. Is that too much to ask? I just want our relationship to be normal again!" Narcissa bellowed loudly, she sobbed hysterically and let a gun-wrenching sob escape her mouth. "Why don't you listen to a word that anyone has ever said to you?"

"No! You listen here, Narcissa! I'll do what I want when I want!" Your only duties are to obey and pleasure me, and you will obey and pleasure me without asking any questions," Lucius firmly ordered Narcissa, holding and pushing his hand tightly down onto her shoulder as she squirmed underneath him.

Narcissa huffed in disappointment, tears filled in the corner of her eyes as she quickly bolted out of the bed. She sobbed louder than before, and stood close to the bedroom and the furthest away from Lucius that she could.

She stood there; resting against the wall as her eyes nervously stared in Lucius' direction, sobbing as her heart was broken within a matter of seconds.

"I'll guess that I'll sleep in the spare room for tonight," Narcissa said tearfully, whispering as she could hear her voice cracking with fear as she was slightly scared due to her husband's sudden change behaviour. "I hope that you decide to quit drinking or we'll be getting a divorce."

"Do what you fucking want to do! Do you think that I give a flying fuck, Narcissa?" Lucius bellowed angrily, his anger rose as he snarled at the trembling woman. "Do you think that I care? You have been nothing but a whimpering pain."

Those words struck Narcissa's heart and caused her to cry again. She sniffled and wiped the palm of her hand against her cheek.

Narcissa let out another gut-wrenching sob and move quite quickly as her bare feet assaulted the cold and hard stone floor. The crying witch moved forward and began to walk in the direction of one of the spare bedrooms.

Narcissa sat on the edge of the bed and clutched her hands around her waist. Why was he so mean? Why he had become like this? Was it her fault? Was she becoming ugly?

"Am I too fat?" Narcissa whispered to herself as she looked down at her well-rounded figure and cried. She smoothed a hand over her stomach, sobbing and bowing her head. "It's my entire fault. I've pushed him in this direction."

* * *

Lucius slowly opened his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes as he struggled to become accustomed to the sunlight that seeped through the closed drapes and blinds. His head pounded painfully, he gasped and couldn't believe how painful it was.

He clasped one hand over his forehead, cursing as one hand gripped the bedside table, closing his eyes painfully as he could not bear to be in pain.

The man scrunched his face as he opened his eyes and feebly grunted, coughing as his eyes were damaged by the sudden burst of bright, early morning sunlight.

Lucius' eyes scanned the entire master bedroom; cursing again as his vision was blurred once more. It was an uncomfortable moment when he tried to remember the night before, he sweated and coughed hoarsely. He glanced at the wall clock, the continuously ticking sound echoed loudly throughout his mind.

It was a confusing moment when Lucius shook his head with unhappiness plastered across as he shifted, he sat up and was hunched over uncomfortably as the sickening sensation churned through his stomach.

"Seven-thirty, she's never up this early, Lucius muttered underneath his breath, shaking his head as the dull thudding in his head continued. "She was probably going somewhere with Astoria or even Draco. I wonder if anyone else is left in the house."

He did not even know what he had done or said last night, desperately racking his entire brain as he struggled to decipher the shattered and distorted fragments of his memory.

It was another perplexing moment when all he could see was tiny glimpses and visions, exhausted and now tried his hardest to fit the puzzle back together in a desperate attempt to find out what he had done last night.

He shrugged his shoulders, coughing loudly as some bile formed quickly in his throat. Swallowing hard and fast, and he held one hand over his mouth while the other rested on his chest.

He sighed in satisfaction, and felt much more comfortable as the bile had disappeared and left him feeling satisfied. Lucius swung his legs around and pulled the bedcovers backwards when he painfully stood up.

_Why was my body aching so much?_ Lucius listened to his thought as he walked toward the bedroom door.

The consequences of heavy drinking were now taking a toll on his body system, and he held the bridge of his nose too tightly. He moved and padded across the bedroom floor as he put his creased clothes back on, hurrying to get fully dressed.

Lucius moved down the spiralling marble staircase and grunted as his foot hit each step. His feet gently hit the marble staircase, gasping and clutching the black and white banister tightly as he continued to walk down the stairs.

As he reached further down the stairs, his ears pricked at the sudden noise and movement as he could hear servants, house-elves, chefs and maids conferring in the kitchen.

He sighed deeply, and was going to try his hardest to stay away from the alcohol as he was quite sure that he might end up damaging something or someone inside the house.

It was a quiet moment when Lucius stepped into the living room, and the curtains were wide open and allowed the beautiful sunlight brighten the entire living room.

Lucius' eyes snapped over to where Narcissa was quietly sitting down, and watched her slump uncomfortably in the living room armchair; his eyes had already sought her clothing.

He noticed that she wore a sweatshirt and trousers which was something that she would never normally wear.

"What the hell is she doing?" Lucius asked to himself and shook his head.

He raised his eyebrows quizzically, and scratched his head thoughtfully as he pondered for a short moment. He shrugged his shoulders, sighing in defeat as he could not possibly think of a reasonable why his wife would be wearing those clothes instead of her normal attire.

Narcissa slowly sipped her tea through her pursed lip, ignoring Lucius' sudden appearance and avoided eye contact with her husband as she glared into the blinding sunlight.

Her eyes were full of unhappiness as the structure of her marriage had crumbled, and it felt like there was nothing that she could do before it crashed into the ground beneath her.

She sighed, biting her upper lip in anxiousness but stared out of the window as she could hear the clattering and clanking coming from the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie! How are you on this fine and beautiful morning?" Lucius asked, he shook his head and was rather confused by the glare that he got from his wife. "What's wrong? Why are you even looking at me like that for, Narcissa?"

"Don't you even speak to me like there's nothing wrong?" Narcissa hissed aggressively, holding the cup of tea with both of her shaking hands. "You got some nerve talking to me like nothing has happened!"

"What are you even talking about?"

"You don't even know what you done, do you, Lucius? You hurt my feelings! You don't even know what you said to me! Narcissa responded angrily, burning hatred flickered across her face as she forced herself to hold back the gushing tears. "You were mean to me last night. You hurt my feelings."

"What did I say to you? What did I say last night? Tell me! What the hell did I say to you?"

"No! You listen here, Narcissa! I'll do what I want when I want! Your duty is to obey and pleasure me, and you will obey and pleasure me without asking any question!" Narcissa informed Lucius, staring at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. "That's what you said to me last night."

"I said that?" Lucius responded in disbelief, shaking his head in confusion and then cursed underneath his breath and was worried about his own, unexpected and horrifying behaviour. "Why would I say something like that?"

"I don't know, maybe you could ask your mind that question? Or did all those bottles of Firewhiskey damage your mind last night? When was the last time we made love? I'm pretty sure that you've changed, not me," Narcissa spoke in frustration, sniffling gripping the cup and saucer even tighter. "It's been a whole goddamn year since we made love!

"I don't think it's been that long since we made love to each other," Lucius whispered, shaking his head as a large smile appeared on his face. "I don't think it's been that long since we made love. What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare smile at me Lucius; it's been over a year. You can't even see that your own son is falling apart, and I never thought you wold change this much," Narcissa sobbed hysterically as she threw the empty against the wall and watched it shatter into many jagged fragments. "You don't even know what you're doing to this family, do you?"

"I'm the still the same man that you married. I haven't changed that much. Why would you say something like that, Narcissa?" Lucius retorted, sighing deeply as he looked down to the polished wood flooring. "I'm still the same man that you married."

"You really think that you haven't changed? Your pulling this family apart, your abandoning us while doing Merlin knows what," Narcissa whispered with annoyance, frustration etched onto her face and then she bowed her head down to gaze at the broken teacup. "Your drinking every day and night."

It was an awkward moment as he stood in the centre of the living room, confused by his behaviour as he previously thought before that he could never become something like this.

"Sweetheart! I don't want our marriage to crumble, and I want to do everything that I can to be able to repair our broken relationship," Lucius admitted nervously, glancing down at his bare and shuffling feet as he felt his heart hammering. "I love you so much. What do you want me to do?"

Narcissa slowly stood up and began slowly walking over to her husband. She hugged him tightly and buried her head into his shoulder.

"You cans start by quitting drinking right this minute. You're damaging yourself with that stuff and your relationship with your family too. Respect me; love me the way you used to love me," Narcissa frantically pleaded with Lucius, crying into his dress shirt. "I love you so much and I don't expect much more from you."

Lucius stared at Narcissa, watching her with distressed expression chiselled into his facial features and could see that his words had crushed his wife's feelings.

He only hated himself, and wondered how his marriage had lasted so long. It seemed to be crumbling drastically, and Lucius had already speculated that the presence of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters were the main reasons that their marriage crumbled.

He knew that he needed to create the potion by tonight or tomorrow, and he had already secretly stored the main ingredients with the recently bought cauldron.

The cauldron was top-of-the-range, brand new and manufactured in order for potions to be made the safest way.

"So what do you want to do today? Later on should I get the cook to make us a nice and romantic meal, your favourite with a bottle of wine and then we could have a long stroll under the moonlight," Lucius said in his most affectionate voice, and he desperately pleaded with his eyes. "Please? I really would like to make it up to you."

"You can do that. That would be very nice! I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to go shopping for dresses with Astoria. I guess you could say that we're having a girly day out," Narcissa said, wiping her eyes with her husband's dress shirt, smiled and then laughed. "I'll be trying to some sexy dresses on, and then I'll model them for you when I get back."

"That does sound like a good idea. I love you Cissa and I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings last night. I hate myself for it; I just wish that I could go back in time and stop myself. I love you so much and I don't know what I'll do without you. I'll probably crash and burn."

"Cissa, and I'm so sorry. I apologise if my recent behaviour…"

Narcissa suddenly lunged toward her husband's mouth and interrupted his sentence halfway through by kissing him passionately, she groaned delicately into his mouth and chuckled as their wet tongues crashed together rhythmically.

The smiling blonde-headed witch pulled her mouth away from her husband's, smiling as she snaked a hand underneath Lucius' white dress shirt and caressed his chest tenderly.

Her hand slowly moved up and down his chest, neatly trimmed nails dug into his chest and trailed down his midsection before finally reaching down to the waistband of his trousers.

"I know that you're sorry, and I love you too. I just can't wait until tonight so that I can show you what you've been missing out on," Narcissa whispered, and spoke in a flirtatiously manner as she nibbled affectionately onto his earlobe.

Lucius muttered under his breath and groaned when his hands teasingly dropped to her slender waist. He glanced down and it was especially obvious that there was nothing restraining her big breasts under the sweatshirt, the way they were freely bobbling.

They grunted and groaned as their sliding tongues were thrust into each other's mouth as their hands continued to dash across each other's clothed skin.

It was a passionate moment when they kissed each other, hungrily devoured each other as though they had not kissed or embraced in a long time.

She pulled herself away from Lucius, looking upward as he could hear someone's loud and booming footsteps traveling throughout the entire house.

She knew who made those footsteps; Astoria was coming downstairs as she knew that Draco would never awaken at this time as she would always have to arouse him so that the maids could make and clean his bed.

"I think someone's coming downstairs, I guess we better stop before we can't stop ourselves," Narcissa said, kissing Lucius softly on the cheek as she began to move and leave him standing in the middle of the living room. "I'll return the favour later."

With a quick wink, Narcissa kissed him swiftly on the cheek and hurried out of the living room.


	4. Meet Wulfric Churchill

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Wulfric Churchill. I am posting these next chapters without a beta reader, so I apologise for the mistakes, but if you do find any mistakes, just pm me and I will correct them in the second draft. Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter Four-

-Meet Wulfric Churchill-

* * *

Wulfric Churchill was a seventeen year old man with a pale complexion, flaming red hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He stood slumped at the bedroom window of his small, privileged and recently furnished one-bedroom flat that was located in the beautiful village of Cold Springs.

It was a quiet moment when Wulfric's eyes focused hatefully onto the darkened street below as the hooded figures were illuminated by the flickering kerosene lanterns that were dotted endlessly across the street.

Wulfric's eyes then fluttered gradually up to stare happily at the midnight sky, pleasantly gazing at the dark, black and utterly menacing clouds which had obliterated the pale moon and twinkling stars.

It was rather quiet when Wulfric, the young boy stood there, shivering at the coldness as it brushed against him, it was like a hand, a ghost hand brushing against him. He was shirtless, but that didn't matter to him anymore as he looked down at the village that he had come to hate over the many years.

He coughed, and inhaled the smoke from his smouldering cigar and sighed as the much needed nicotine invaded his system.

Wulfric's eyes fluttered to a tight close, and then he reopened them as his gaze remained focused on the inhabitants; drunkards, thugs and prostitutes as they stalked the looming shadows that suddenly engulfed the streets.

He stared forward, his stone-cold face was expressionless and shuddered when a pair of soft and beautiful hands suddenly wrapped tightly around his naked midsection, and then he smiled to himself when he felt someone's hot breath against the nape of his neck.

A soft groan escaped from his mouth when he felt the beautiful lips against his neck and stubbed his cigar in the ashtray.

"Hello," Wulfric," said the attractive said, yawning loudly as she reached up to teasingly brush her lips across the nape of his neck. "Did you have a good night's sleep? I know I did."

"Hello," Wulfric said confusingly, racking his brain for the name of the young and attractive blonde-haired girl who had slept in his bed after another night of heavy drinking. "Hello… gorgeous, did you sleep?"

She raised her eyebrows until they arched up to the crinkle in her forehead. An unsatisfied tut escaped her mouth, followed by a loud sigh as she huffed in disappointment, sticking her tongue out at Wulfric's as she pouted teasingly.

The girl shook her head back and forth, laughing loudly as she buried her head into the back of Wulfric's body.

"You disgust me, Wulfric Romulus Churchill," she teasingly mocked Wulfric as she laughed once more. "I thought I was something special, and last night was something so wonderful and you can't even remember it."

"How do you even know my middle?" Wulfric asked curiously, scratching his head furiously as he wondered how she would've known his middle, not many people did. "I don't think I told you my middle name last night. Hang on! I can't even remember anything last night. So I suppose I must've said it last night then. Is that right, woman?"

"No. You never said your middle name last night. I read the Daily Prophet; I saw your picture with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Very classy if I must say," she said, playfully swatting the back of Wulfric's head in a mocking manner. "Just because I'm young, blonde and attractive doesn't mean that I don't read, Wulfric.

"You know my name, but I don't even have a single clue what your name is. Is it Diamond?" Wulfric asked, smoothing his hand down his cheek. "You must think I'm disgusting or something that borderlines that word."

"You can't remember my first or late name, can you, Wulfric," she asked curiously and in a mocking singsong voice, shaking her head back and forth as she allowed an embarrassed laugh to escape her mouth. "What would your friends and family think? Hmm?"

Wulfric slightly bowed his head in embarrassment, scratching his head thoughtfully as his brain tried to remember her name. His mind was jumbled, thoughts were nothing and soon they became nothing more than a puzzle of the distorted memory that baffled him.

"That's all right, I don't really mind if you've forgotten my name," she said with a small laugh, light-heartedly slapping Wulfric's bare chest. "My name is Emerald Esperanza."

"I was on the right track with the name then. I'm sorry all right," Wulfric apologised, bowing his head down to stare at his shuffling and bare feet. "It's kinda hard to remember someone's name when you've consumed so much alcohol."

"You did consume a lot of alcohol last night," Emerald replied, laughing as she looked at the discarded bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey scattered carelessly across the polished wooden flooring of Wulfric's apartment bedroom. "We did a lot of drinking and fucking."

Emerald's eyes scanned Wulfric's slightly darkened bedroom, her eyes rested on the magazine until the point that they became as large as saucers. She sniggered into the crook of Wulfric's shoulder.

"Why do you have The Quibbler on your bedside table? Do you know that The Quibbler is just the words of a raving lunatic called Luna Lovegood?" Emerald said with a slight chuckle, rolling her eyes as she sighed frustratingly and shook her head. "So do you actually believe that there are such things as a Blibbering Humdinger or Crumple Horned Snorkack? Do you know how pathetic she sounds?"

"Why are you like this? You shouldn't call people mean names," Wulfric defended Luna Lovegood quite quickly which then caused Emerald to snigger loudly. "She's a very courageous young woman, and for your information, I think it's rather fascinating with what The Quibbler has got to offer.

"Well, if she's that good, why don't you marry her, Wulfric?" Emerald mocked Wulfric, laughing as she reached down to the bedroom floor so that she could pick up her discarded blouse. "Do I hear wedding bells in the distance?"

"Shut up! Wulfric exclaimed, pushing Emerald's hands and arms from around his midsection. "Do you know how annoying you can be?"

"Aw! Dwoes widdle Wolfie have a widdle crush on Luna Lovegood!" Emerald cooed and mocked Wulfric, running a hand down Wulfric's back as she giggled a little too loud. "Dwoes dat widdle Wolfie wanna marry Looney Lovegood?"

She gripped his soft cock and gave it a slight tug.

"Why don't we go for a second round, Wulfric? Or are you still crushing on Luna Lovegood?"

"I didn't say that I had a crush on Luna Lovegood!" Wulfric whined, throwing his head back in annoyance. "Why are you even doing this? You don't have to be insulting just because I said that I enjoy reading her and her father's magazine. At least she's doing something with her life. What have you done?"

"All right! Just don't get your wand in a tight knot then!" Emerald snapped exasperatingly." I was only yanking your chain. Do you know what a joke is?"

"I don't think I understand your sense of humour. You don't have to be insulting about her! She's done nothing but helped! What are the most things that you've done to help us?" Wulfric retorted with a hint of glee plastered across his face. "So you can stay here for the night, use the fireplace, Apperate or use the door."

"Are you serious, Wulfric?" Emerald snorted in disgust, removing her hand from his cock. "Are you actually being serious about that?

"No, Emerald. I'm Wulfric Romulus Churchill, not Sirius Black," Wulfric said jokingly, chuckling at his own joke. "I've been Wulfric Romulus Churchill."

"I think you should at least leave the jokes to someone else," Emerald said firmly, shaking her head. "Fine then! I take it back then! Listen, last night was so pathetic that it was the worst night of my life. You were rubbish and so was your manhood! You aren't going to please any females with that size and thickness."

"Really?" Wulfric sneered which was then followed with a roar of laughter. "Well, maybe you can only feel bigger sizes since your pussy has been widened to the point that you can't feel anything smaller."

Her cheeks flushed a tinge of redness, nostrils flared like a raging rhinoceros and then she slapped Wulfric over the back of the head with the palm of her right hand.

"You actually disgust me," Emerald said as she made a fake gagging noise. "You think you're better than me because of your position at the Ministry of Magic! Who did you have to fuck to get that position? There's no way that you can become the Junior Assistant to the Minster for Magic that quick."

"Why are you jealous? What did I ever do to you? I didn't have to fuck anyone to get the job because I got the position because of my talent and professional communication skills. You want to hate on me? Why don't you piss off? Well step in the line if you want to hate on me!" Wulfric exclaimed, and motioned with his hand to an imaginary line in front of him. "No! Please just step into the fireplace and disappear off to wherever your slutty and possibly infested body came from. Go on!

Wulfric watched Emerald with an exasperated look; he was quite pleased that she was leaving so soon. He watched as she had thrown the powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flickering burning emerald colour. He watched, shaking his head, falling backwards onto the bed to stare at his recently painted ceiling and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The large and blazing sun was absolutely high in the clear, blue and cloudless morning sky as it shone across the small village of Cold Springs. There wasn't a single cloud in sight; it was mesmerizing to the point of becoming beautiful.

Wulfric was stood in front of his clouded bathroom mirror; he stared at his own distorted reflection as he wiped a palm against the murky glass. He sighed sadly, smoothed a hand across his face. Why did this have to happen to him? What he did do to deserve this? He disgustingly looked down at his midsection; scars similar to the one on his face were there as well.

He was scarred and damaged by a vicious attack that nearly left him for dead. He was sickened with himself, he felt sickened to the stomach every time he looked at his own reflection as he felt guilt bubbled underneath the surface of his skin.

Wulfric immediately splashed himself with the cold and refreshing water, cupping his shaking hands underneath the spray of water as he felt torrents of water spray coolly against his cupped hands as he tried to cool himself down. He was flustered; his skin scorched and still wondered why he was shaking.

Once again, Wulfric splashed the water onto his face, allowing the large water droplets to dribble down his cheek before he used the towel to wipe the remaining water away from his face. He groaned into the towel that covered his face. He felt refreshed with himself as the water had rid his body from the burning hotness.

He looked up as the exhaust fan rattled, spinning around slowly as it then buzzed and suddenly died. Wulfric chuckled as he threw open the shower curtain and stepped into the cramped and small bathtub, closing his eyes as he turned the water on until he could bear the hotness of the spraying water.

It was a quiet moment until Wulfric sighed in disgust at the black and discoloured grout of the shower walls, and when steam also filled the small enclosed quarters of the shower. Wulfric groaned, a soft moan escaped from his mouth when his skin reddened at the blistering assault.

Wulfric washed one, twice and then for a third time as he wanted to get rid of the dirty and foul sensations that clung to him in the afterhours of his sexual and so-called romantic evening. He grunted as he scrubbed hard, fast and raw, his skin throbbing from both heat and friction. Wulfric washed himself one more time before eventually turning off the water.

Moments after stepping out of the bathroom, Wulfric was already dried and dressed in comfortable clothing and moved into his study room. His study room appeared to be slightly smaller than a storage cupboard. One large mahogany had been shoved inside until there was barely enough space to move around, overcrowded with overflowing filing cabinets that covered the back wall, and on top of that it was stacked high with tottering piles of parchments that reached up to the ceiling.

Wulfric stood in front of his cluttered, and stared down at the files and newspapers, and it was one article that drew his attention immediately. It was an article from the Daily Prophet. Was it true? Did it actually happen?

He shuddered as cold spine-tingling chill went down his back. He picked up the newspaper with his shaking hands as he clutched his hands around the newspaper tightly, and stared at the photograph and it was something that alarmed as he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

* * *

**Savage Lebete Has Escaped From Azkaban **

**Ministry Officials Are Baffled By the Recent Breakout**

**It has come to the attention of the Ministry Of Magic announced that a few hours that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Less than four hours ago, Death Eaters, and Savage Lebete, a well-known and vicious werewolf has escaped captivity and has disappeared into the darkness. At this current time, it is unknown how they managed to escape without being assisted by anything else. If you see any of these escapees, please don't approach them and instead report the sighting to The Department of Magical Law. Savage Lebete has been known to attack small village, kidnap children and transform them into werewolves for his army. **

* * *

Wulfric stared at the strikingly familiar photograph; he looked at the threatening figure, the figure was a large and dangerous man with tattered grey hair and whiskers that covered every inch of his body. He also had very sharp pointed teeth, something that was even frightening in his human form.

He held the newspaper with both of his hands as they trembled. He struggled to keep his hands still, clutching the newspaper tightly as he then crumbled it into a small ball, discarding it into the nearest rubbish bin.

"Another batch of vile specimens that has fucking escaped from captivity!" Wulfric cursed loudly as he stared at the cluttered and untidy mess in front of him. "I can suspect that another rebellion will begin."

Wulfric picked up some scattered newspaper clippings, most of them were mainly about Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dumbledore's Army and the Battle of Hogwarts. He saw that most of the newspaper clippings displayed Harry's achievements from the beginning to the end of Lord Voldemort's reign of terror.

His desk was possibly the untidiest desk in the world, and it was filled information that normal people would consider unimportant. He stared at the book about werewolves which stuck out from underneath the piles of parchments.

Persistent sunlight had managed to flutter itself into Wulfric's study, fluttering through the twisted blinds and streamed toward him as the thudding echoed throughout his head.

Wulfric had really come to hate the summer holidays; he enjoyed them when he was younger while he attended Durmstrang Institute. He enjoyed the moment when school had finished for the year and until it started again in the following September.

He wasn't the most popular person at school as he would rather spend his time alone as he knew that he had never fitted in with society. He hated it; he hated most of the people that attended the school with him, and to him most of the students as most of them thought that they were better than everyone else.

Wulfric had willingly changed his surname; he loathed his adopted parents with every breath in his body and hated them that much, he changed his name from Pursang to Churchill. They were French royalty, but what Wulfric hated the most was the fact that they still believed and followed Lord Voldemort without actually becoming officially Death Eaters.

He changed his surname as soon as he became of age, allowing himself to forget his neglected childhood. His family were rich, rich beyond Wulfric's wildest dreams and another thing that Wulfric hated was the fact that they looked down on everyone like they were shit that was stuck on the bottom of their shoes.

The Pursang's Family were quite a large family, and Wulfric's adopted brothers and sisters all attended Durmstrang Institute as Hyperion Pursang and Aphrodite Pursang loathed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry and Albus Dumbledore more than anything in the world. They hated the fact that he allowed Muggle-Borns or Half-Bloods were allowed to enter the school.

Wulfric only liked one of his siblings, in fact it was his younger sister who her loved and tried to steer her away from what her siblings and parents had turned out to be. It failed and there wasn't anything that he could do.

Their house was quite large, and it was something that Wulfric would never forget or would ever see again. Would they ever forgive him for what he had done? Did he even want to go back to their house?

As soon as the Second Wizarding War had ended, he was quickly appointed Junior Assistant to the Minster for Magic and assisted Kingsley Shacklebolt in day-to-day activities and assignments. It was a surprising moment to hear that he would be appointed so suddenly, he thought that Kingsley Shacklebolt would have gone with someone who had experience or had worked in the Ministry of Magic before. At first, many workers and people doubted and made their opinion of him known, but as soon as he started, he showed everyone who had doubted him and was able to overcome the tasks that were flung in front of him.

He knew he couldn't become an Auror with the grading that he got from Durmstrang; Scandinavian Wizarding Level Qualifications or better known as (SWLQ) but he sometimes helped Aurors in rounding up Death Eaters that were still circling around in the shadows.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was a fine and famous establishment for wizards, witches and House-Elves who had come to seek salvation from their life and workplace.

Hannah Abbot stood behind the counter, she had a pleasant smile on her face, and she was pink-faced girl with blonde hair that was in tight pigtails.

She had recently moved into the Leaky Cauldron with Neville Longbottom after officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. She held a white cloth in her hand, rubbing the thick layers of dust off the bar counter.

"Good evening, Wulfric!" Hannah replied in a cheerful and professional manner, smiling as Wulfric stepped into the bar and took his soaked hat off and wiped the rain that streamed down his face. "How are you on this fine evening?"

"Evening, Miss Abbot!" Wulfric said happily, shaking his black hat as it was drenched with rainwater and shuddered when he felt the wetness of his clothes. "It is a beautiful evening, isn't it, Miss Abbot!"

"Please, you know that you can call me Hannah since you've become a welcomed regular. So please call me Hannah!" Hannah said playfully, smiling warmly as Wulfric continued to walk forward until he reached the bar counter. "You know I hate being called Miss Abbot, it makes me sound like an old lady."

"How's business then, Hannah?" Wulfric wheezed, reaching into his pocket as he brought out his inhaler, shook it twice and then puffed into the mouthpiece. "So is there anybody causing any trouble, Hannah?"

"Nope, I think it's quite too early for that," Hannah said with a small and warm smile, motioning to the slightly empty pub. "So, how's work?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't know, I got a couple of days off because of the summer holidays," Wulfric said, and Hannah knew that he would be pleased that he has got at least a couple of days off work. "But I can guess it's pure bedlam since of what had happened at Azkaban, another mass breakout."

"Is that because of the escapees?" Hannah questioned Wulfric, glancing down at the end of the bar as she stared at the ripped Daily Prophet. "What do you know about it?"

"I know a little bit about it. All I know is that some Death Eaters and a werewolf named Savage Lebete have escaped," Wulfric said slowly, shuddering when images of Savage Lebete flooded into his mind. "I just wonder how they managed to escape, because that's all I want to know. How do reckon they escaped?

"You seem scared when you said that name," Hannah said, staring directly at Wulfric, raising her eyebrows when she heard his voice crack. "Wulfric, I don't blame you if you're scared of him."

"What? Me? Wulfric Churchill is never scared of anyone," Wulfric said, chuckling nervously as his cheeks flushed a tinge of pinkness. "I would never be scared of a werewolf."

Hannah held her hand over her mouth and sniggered loudly into her hand, and struggled to supress a roar of laughter. She smiled and then roared with laughter as she looked at Wulfric with a large smile on her face, her sides splitting with laughter.

"What's funny?" Wulfric questioned, arching his eyebrow as he looked at Hannah with a curious expression. "Do I have something on my face? Is it toothpaste?"

"It's just you," Hannah said while chuckling, shaking her head as she continued to roar with laughter. "You try and act hard and tough, like you're scared though."

"So is Mr. Longbottom in today?" Wulfric asked, avoiding the question as he looked around the bar as he would normally find him pottering around the Leaky Cauldron while muttering about different plants.

"No," Hannah replied, chuckling as she held her hand over her mouth. "I think he might be rounding up some Death Eaters. I'm so pleased with his recent achievements!"

"Does he still want to be Professor of Herbology?" Wulfric said, and Hannah nodded her head, and he could vaguely remember that Neville was obsessed with different plants and herbs.

"Yes. He's a very skilled herbologist," Hannah informed Wulfric, and plants and herbs were the most things that they did have in common. "Well, I go back in September, since I missed my sixth year when my mother died."

"Yeah, I heard about that in the newspaper," Wulfric whispered, looking directly at Hannah as her eyes sparkled. "You have my condolences.

Wulfric's hands reached into his pocket, pulling out of a bunch of scrunched up tissues which he handed over to Hannah who cried uncontrollably.

"Thank you," Hannah politely said as she blew loudly and the tears trickled down her cheeks. "It's been so hard."

"I know, Hannah, I know. I know what it's like to lose a parent," Wulfric admitted in a shaky voice and struggled to keep his composure. "I was placed into an orphanage as soon as I was born. Never knew my parents, and all I know is that they died."

"How did they die, Wulfric?"

"All I know is that they were murdered. I'm not really sure how, but many people have speculated that it was Death Eaters," Wulfric said, unsure as he scratched his head, shrugging his shoulders before he firmly dragged his fingertips through his untidy hair. "I never even knew them. I don't what they like or dislike, I don't even know what their touch felt like."

Hannah rested a comforting hand on Wulfric's hand, and stared at Wulfric as she smiled reassuringly, surprised when Wulfric coldly pulled his hand away from Hannah's.

"But, I'm sure that they loved you, and thought it was best for you to be in that orphanage," Hannah said reassuringly, smiling warmly at him. "What do you think, Wulfric?"

"Yeah, they probably did. They just thought that putting me in an orphanage and allowing me to be adopted by the Pursang's was a much better idea," Wulfric almost spat in disgust as he thought about his adopted family. "They sided with the Death Eaters, but weren't official Death Eaters but wanted me to become a servant of Lord Voldemort."

Why would Wulfric say his name? Hannah's eyes widened suddenly, becoming larger and wider than ever before as she looked directly at Wulfric with her mouth wide open. She shuddered at the name that rolled off Wulfric's tongue without hesitation.

"Please! I don't think that you should say that name in front of me," Hannah said firmly, shuddering as she looked at the blank expression was on expression. "Please! Please could you not use that name in company!"

"Why are people still frightened to say that name? Well he's dead then! Mr. Potter killed him! I don't even think he's ever going to come back," Wulfric said abruptly, wondering why people were still scared to say a name, to Wulfric it was only a name and letter and words can't hurt anyone. He didn't even know why someone would be afraid of a name that meant flight from death. "There's no possible way on Earth that Lord Voldemort can come back. I think Mr. Potter made sure of that."

"Please," Hannah desperately pleaded with her eyes. "All right then. So could I have a drink, Hannah?"

"What would you like to drink? Is that your usual?"

"I think you can now read me like a book," Wulfric said, smiling as he ordered a bottle of Firewhiskey, his favourite drink in the whole world.

"So what happened with Emerald Esperanza?" Hannah questioned Wulfric, pouring a small amount of Firewhiskey into his glass. "Did you find a spark with her?"

When Wulfric heard that name, and stared forward as the name slipped through his mind and left without a single trace of meaning behind it. He shook his head, shrugged his shoulders as his brain tried to figure out which face went with the name.

"Who is that? Wulfric quizzed Hannah, confused by the name even though it sounded familiar. "That name sounded so familiar. Should it?"

"Of course it should, she's the girl that you were with last night. The one your hands were over last night, supplying her with a large variety of drinks. Does that ring a bell?"

"I don't remember much," Wulfric admitted with a small chuckle, and the memory of their argument floated into his mind. "I don't even remember anything from last night."

"So was it that bad, Wulfric?" Hannah teased Wulfric, punching him on the shoulder. "It must've been that bad if you couldn't remember what happened then."

"I wouldn't know what it was like or what happened that night. I wasn't even sober," Wulfric said, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't remember anything though, well I do remember standing in front of the bedroom window and then we had an argument, she left by Floo Powder."

"What was the argument about?"

"It was something that wasn't important," Wulfric grumbled, unwillingly to actually tell someone what the argument was actually about. "I don't really know what we were arguing about. I think it was something meaningless.

"She's been in here a couple of times; she's a nasty piece of work. She only flirts with those who are in a higher position than her," Hannah said, and she had seen Emerald flirt with more than a few men. "She's had more men than I've had hot dinners."

"So are there going to be wedding bells ringing for you and Neville," Wulfric jested, staring at Hannah as she blushed. "I think I hear them ringing in the distance.

"I think it's quite too soon for that," Hannah said, flustering as she blushed that faint tinge of crimson. "It's definitely too soon for a wedding, we've only be dating for a couple of months."

"Well, I hope I get an invite," Wulfric stated, grinning as Hannah chuckled and shook her head back and forth. "You wouldn't want to upset me, would you?"

"Of course I would invite you, Wulfric," Hannah said, smiling. "I wouldn't want to upset a regular now, would I?"

Wulfric grinned and chuckled as he slowly drank from his glass, he coughed as the pain seared achingly through his throat.

"You do that I saw you at Godric's Hollow? You know on the night of the party," Wulfric informed Hannah, slowly drinking from the glass as he licked his lips nervously. "You were drinking and dancing with Neville, and I can see that you're meant to be together."

"Were you there? I didn't see you," Hannah said, raising her eyebrows and she tried to remember if she had seen Wulfric. "You should've come over and said hello. I wouldn't have minded.

"I managed to keep myself quiet; you were with… friends, the heroes of the whole war as I'm just nothing than a coward," Wulfric said as he bowed his head down as he had always felt worthless. "I wouldn't want to cramp your style. I'm just another nobody."

"You wouldn't have. You're not a nobody Wulfric, you're something, and that someone is special," Hannah reassured Wulfric who looked up at her with pained eyes. "Your Wulfric Romulus Churchill, the newspaper said so."

"I didn't even fight, you did though! They all did while I studied and got caned at Durmstrang!" Wulfric spoke with pure anger; he loathed himself as he wished that he could've helped. "While everyone was risked their lives, fighting and battling while I nothing more than a mere coward.

"Stop it, Wulfric! It doesn't matter if you didn't fight at Hogwarts; you're making a difference now. Aren't you? I think everyone will respect that," Hannah comforted Wulfric with one of her dazzling smiles. "Look what you've done with the Ministry of Magic, and everyone will respect you for that. A lot of people like you, Wulfric. I like you."

"Just the Malfoy's and the Pursang's that doesn't like me then," Wulfric said, chortling and downed his drink for the final time. It was only thing that kept him calm, apart from nicotine and sex.

"I guess there might be a couple of Death Eaters, Savage or someone else."

"Did you read Rita Skeeter's article about you, Wulfric?"

"Yes," Wulfric said, cheeks flushed and his nostrils flared at the thought of Rita Skeeter. "She's has always bugged me since I started my current occupation. She has created false, even stated once that I used the Imperius Curse on Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"I can't even believe that she would say something like that," Hannah said frustratingly, biting her upper lip. "Does that witch not care about the lives that she has affected with her pure bullshit? Can she not try to be decent and nice for a couple of years?"

"I don't think that will ever happen, do you, Hannah? I don't think she understands the meaning of being nice or even decent," Wulfric said and chortled. He tried to remember what Rita Skeeter had said about him. "Have you heard the shocking rumour that I'm either a werewolf or a follower or Lord V… _him_?"

"I've heard that one as well," Hannah replied, shaking her head in disbelief as she wondered how she could come to loathe a person so much. "She doesn't' have any decent bones in her disgusting and cruel body!"

"I couldn't put it any better myself, Hannah!" Wulfric exclaimed, chuckling and was glad that he wasn't the only person who hated Rita Skeeter. "I need to get going because I only came in for one drink, and I've got some paperwork to complete even though it's supposed to be my day off."

"Thank you dropping by, Wulfric. It's always nice to see a friendly face though," Hannah said quite pleasantly. "You're quite welcome here."

"Well it's always nice to see a beautiful and glowing face," Wulfric said while trying not to sound flirtatious but friendly. "I shouldn't say that since you've got a boyfriend."

"It's all right, Wulfric. It's hardly flirting, isn't it? You wouldn't want my brave boyfriend to hex you, would you?" Hannah playfully teased Wulfric, waving her wand directly in his face as Wulfric help but roar with laughter.

"I surrender! I surrender! I don't want to be hexed by your boyfriend," Wulfric protested playfully, throwing his hands up in defeat as he grinned happily and laughed until his sides hurt. "I'll be going now. I'll see you around, and I might pop in tomorrow or the day after that."

"I'll look forward to be speaking to you."

"Likewise," Wulfric replied before standing up and moving away from the stool. "Bye!"

Wulfric turned around, placing the glass onto the counter and bowed his head before hurrying out of the Leaky Cauldron without even looking back. With a slam of the door, Wulfric was gone.


	5. The Ministry Of Magic

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. Wulfric's arrival to the Ministry will be similar to when Harry first went there, and this is the only time that something similar will happen from the novel.

* * *

-Chapter Five-

-The Ministry Of Magic-

* * *

Wulfric's eyes fluttered open at the sound of an owl screeching overhead, he shook his head and ducked his head under the bedcovers. He protested furiously against the sudden burst of sunlight. His head remained under the bedcovers but couldn't fall back to sleep as the harsh sunlight scorched the bedcovers.

He mumbled into the comfort of his own pillow, protesting as he knew that he wouldn't fall back to sleep even though he wanted to. He stayed under the covers, and listened to the sound of another owl hooting loudly as it flew directly past the window of his cluttered apartment bedroom.

"Oh, Merlin!" Wulfric groaned under his shuddering breath as he slapped a hand over his burning forehead. "I've got to be at the Ministry, shit! My holidays are officially finished!"

He sat up, frustratingly throwing the bedcovers as he sighed in displeasure. The man groaned when he stared at his flashing alarm clock. Was that the time? He clambered out of the bed, allowing his rusted bed springs to creak as he shifted his weight. Wulfric hurried forward and across the bedroom as a strong look of worry spread across his face when his bare feet thundered against the bedroom flooring.

Wulfric stood in front of his wardrobe, opening it and hurried to put his formal clothes on without even looking. He dressed himself rather quickly, sighing before moving to the chest of the drawers for his socks. He slept in his underwear, so at least he didn't waste time putting boxers on. Within minutes he was dressed, and quickly because there wasn't anything time to dawdle. He moved toward and the fireplace and scattered the Floo Powder into the fireplace, and bowed his head before stepping into his old-fashioned fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" Wulfric exclaimed clearly, and he had come to hate traveling by Floo Powder even though it was the quickest ways to travel to the Ministry of Magic."

Even though he had travelled by Floo Powder before, he had still never gotten used to as it felt as if his body travelled through a giant drain which made him feel sick every time he travelled by Floo Powder. He coughed as it felt as if throat burned and he closed his eyes when the roaring became almost too deafening in his ears. When he arrived, he fell, tripping over his clothes as he felt forward and face first as the whirl of green flames. He skidded across the glowing flooring as he collided with an old man who crashed to the floor with a smash that was heard throughout the Atrium.

"Watch where you're going, you young and irresponsible hoodlum," an old man's quivering voice shouted at Wulfric who was still dazed as the old man stood up and walked away from where he had fallen. "You need to watch where you're going, I could've broken my neck because of you, and by you stupid and careless fool of a man.

Wulfric grunted and turned his head to look around. He then furiously blushed that familiar crimson colour when he glanced around at his familiar surroundings, it was something that he had come to enjoy over the past year. Each time, his brain was still shocked and stunned by the size of the amazing location which for the past year he had ventured into it on a daily basis.

He was stood at the end of the long and lavish hall that had polished dark wood flooring. He stared up at the crimson-red ceiling had strange and glistening golden and fiery red symbols that changed into something else. Wulfric had said that the symbols represented something that was crafted in Heaven and sent down to Earth.

The haggard wizard stared at the corridor, and on each side of the walls were panelled walls that were so shiny it glistened as if the sunlight shone against them. He could also the collection of the large and gold-plated fireplaces that were built into the walls.

He would never get used to the sound of witches and wizards that would appear from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a loud roaring whoosh; and on the other side he could also see a short line of witches and wizards that formed a line behind one another as they stood before each fireplace and were waited to leave.

Wulfric glanced halfway down the hallway; he stared at the historical monument that had been replaced with its original and well-known statutes, and they were surrounded by a clean and sparking fountain. He looked up, staring at the large group of golden and beautifully made statutes, and they were larger than any statute that Wulfric had come across in his lifetime.

The stand for the statute was stood in the centre of a curved and long fountain. He looked at the tallest of them all, staring at the powerful looking wizard, and had his hand outstretched and it was pointed straight up at the ceiling. The wizard was surrounded by a slightly smaller but beautiful witch, and there was a centaur, goblin and House-Elf, and the Elf was the smallest out of them all.

The last of three golden statues looked affectionately up at the witch and wizard with their eyes wide open. There was the sound of running water as large jets of water sprayed from the tips of the two outstretched wands, the tip of the centaur's arrow, the edge of the goblin's hat and each of the House-Elf ears as the clinking of the fallen water was immediately added to the sound of the wizard and witches who were Apperating.

The running water also crashed with the sound of clattering footsteps as thousands and thousands of wizards and witches walked past him. Wulfric could see that they wore haggard and early-morning expression, who could blame them? Wulfric thought when they strode toward the large set of golden gates that were at the end of the hallway.

Wulfric quickly joined the crowd of wizards and witches, winding his way between the Ministry employees as some of them held wobbling piles of parchment as it was stacked higher than usual. They also carried old and overstuffed briefcases that nearly spewed parchments onto the floor. Others read the Daily Prophet as they walked to their intended destination. His eyes diverted to the fountain's water.

His eyes diverted to the fountain's water, staring as a few sliver Sickles, and bronze Knuts glimmered under the surface of the water. Wulfric also stared at the small sign that was beside it, even though he had read it many times.

ALL PROCEEDS FROM THE FOUNTAIN OF MAGICAL BRETHREN WILL BE GIVEN TO ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES.

Wulfric stood side by side with a witch and wizard, and he stared forward when the great clattering noise grew louder when the lift came down in front of him. The golden grill slid open with a loud creak and Wulfric stepped into the lift with the rest of the crowd. Within seconds, Wulfric found himself pushed uncomfortably pushed against the back wall. He stared at his feet, and his breaths were quick and fast as he continued to stare at his feet to avoid catching anyone eye contact.

Suddenly, the golden grills slammed shut with a deafening crash as the lift descended slowly, and the large and long chains rattled while the same cool female voice that Wulfric had once heard in the telephone box filled the enclosed quarters of the lift.

"Level Seven, Department Of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patent Office.

It was a quiet and reliving moment for Wulfric when he watched the lift door opens. How long would this lift take to reach the bottom? Wulfric stared forward as he glanced into the untidy looking corridor, and he saw that there were a number of posters from different Quidditch teams were stuck crookedly onto the walls and they fell to the corridor floor. He could also see that one of the wizards in the left had left and carried a chest that rattled, and he bid good morning to one of the people in the lift and disappeared into the crowd that formed in the hallway.

"Level six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory, Portkey Office And Apparition Test Centre," announced the woman's cool voice as the doors closed shut and the lift shook as it lurched downwards.

Wulfric softly rested his head against the wall of the lift as it once again shot down, and opened when about six or seven witches and wizards exited the lift at the same as a flying and twirling paper aeroplane swooped into the lift and flew around Wulfric's head.

He stared at them, would he ever get used to it? How long would it take? How long would he work here? Would anyone respect him? Wulfric sighed and buttoned his coat when he felt a breeze blowing against him.

Would he ever get a girlfriend? Would he ever find someone to love? Would he ever be the person that everyone be respected? He would never be someone like Harry Potter, and knew that he would only be walking in the shadows of other wizards and witches. Would Lord Voldemort manage to find a way come back?

He shuddered at the thought of Lord Voldemort coming back; he tried not to be frightened about it but couldn't help it. Would they ever see another wizarding war? Would it worse than the last one? Wulfric stared at the paper aeroplane and scoffed in disgust, and watched as they twirled around his head; they were a crimson red colour, the colour of blood and had the Ministry of Magic seal stamped along the edge of their wings. Wulfric stared upward as they the lift lurched downward, zooming around the swaying lamp that hung from the lift ceiling.

He gripped tightly around the golden railing as the lift once again stopped, and then Wulfric sighed a long sigh of relief. He didn't like lifts, never did. The door creaked open.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats.

Wulfric smiled when more wizards and witches left and entered that corridor. One flying paper aeroplane followed a handsome wizard.

The lift doors closed once again with a loud creaking noise as the lift shot downwards once again, before the door closed more paper aeroplane had quickly filled the lift which annoyed Wulfric as it zoomed and circled around Wulfric's face.

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaisons Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse."

When the lift door closed, Wulfric realised that everybody had left on this floor except himself and an old and haggard looking wizard. Wulfric slapped the paper aeroplane out of his face as it him directly in the nose. The lift shot downwards, and then the doors opened and the cool voice made another announcement.

Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use Of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot."

"Level One, Minster for Magic and Support Staff."

The lift door closed again and Wulfric was the only ministry employee left inside the lift as it hurtled downwards. When the door opened, Wulfric hurried out of the lift, coming face-to-face with Kingsley Shacklebolt who grasped him by his shoulder tightly and stopped him from crashing into him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there and took his hand away from Wulfric's shoulder. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a tall, dark-skinned adult man.

"Did you enjoy your holidays, Wulfric?" Kingsley asked Wulfric with his comforting smile, a smile that Wulfric had seen too many times. "You look you rough, Wulfric. You look older every time I see you."

"Yes, I did enjoy my holidays, Kingsley. However, I spent it alone most of the time," Wulfric admitted embarrassingly, glancing at his wristwatch and held close to his ear. He listened to the sound of the ticking; it then stopped and began ticking again. "I apologise if I'm late, Kingsley. I slept in. I think my wristwatch and alarm clock must've stopped working."

"Had too much to drink, Wulfric?" Kingsley asked and chortled, and slapped Wulfric over the chest with a stack of parchments which made him scowl furiously. "You can never handle your drink, Wulfric! I've always drank you under the table."

"What? What are you talking about? I just had one drink, Kingsley," Wulfric said, automatically lied and looked at Kingsley's disbelieving look, and then chuckled. "If you then add a couple more on the top of that, and then you've got the number of drinks I had last night. Does that sound like me, Kingsley?

A roar of laughter escaped from Kingsley's mouth, and he laughed loudly. Kingsley shook his head, and for the second time, slapped Wulfric over the chest. Would he ever stop drinking heavily? Kingsley had a softening expression on his face as he looked at Wulfric, it was a sad thing to see. He didn't know what to do. Should he say something? Kingsley shook his head and said nothing. Kingsley knew that Wulfric was a drinker, a heavy one too and knew that it was the only way that Wulfric could soften the burden that weighed down on his shoulders.

"I can sense that this young cub will become an alcoholic very shortly," Kingsley said in in a worried tone, his cheeks flushed when saw Wulfric looking back at him with a merely unbothered. "Do you want to carry on like this, Wulfric? You're going to end up with liver problems? Is that what you want before you hit thirty?"

"I'll cross that bridge when that time comes, Kingsley. Thanks for worrying about me but I think I'll take my chances with drinking for the time being, Kingsley," Wulfric said sarcastically and grinned sheepishly. "So is there anything that you want me to do today? Any errands that you want completed quickly?"

"I don't want anything doing for the time being, Wulfric. I would like you to be in your office so I can talk to you privately," Kingsley said quietly, whispering a fellow worker walked past. "It's best if I do it somewhere quiet and private, somewhere that I know nobody will be able to listen to us. "I speak to you later because I need to talk about Savage Lebete.

At the mention of Savage Lebete, the colour had already drained from his face. A whimper had escaped his mouth as his whole body shook. Was it about his adopted family? Did Savage do anything to them?

"What do you want to tell me about Savage Lebete, Kingsley?" Wulfric croaked, and then felt himself shuddering when he thought about his former family. "Where has he been spotted? Is it about my family? My former family, I mean. Has Savage done anything, Kingsley?"

"I think it's better if I tell you in your office, okay?" Kingsley said in a soothing manner as his hand automatically grasped around his shoulder. "You want people to know about your past would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Wulfric said softly as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

"Don't cry, Wulfric," Kingsley whispered and brushed away the trickling tear away from his friend's cheek. "I thought that you didn't even like your family."

"I just don't like Hyperion and Aphrodite, my brothers and sisters are so young and innocent," Wulfric said and cried softly. "I know I haven't seen them in a while, but I still love them.

"You don't need to be upset about anything, Wulfric," Kingsley said in that ever soothing voice. "I am here to give you good news, Wulfric."

"Good news?" Wulfric said confusingly and scowled at Kingsley. "What the hell are you talking about? Good news? How is this good news? Savage Lebete is out there and nobody is doing anything to find him! How is that good news, Kingsley?"

"Why don't you allow me to tell you in your office, Wulfric? Why don't we do this away from all the people?" Kingsley quickly replied and motioned him to move forward. "Are you ready, Wulfric?"

It was a large but cluttered office room that Wulfric and Kingsley found themselves in. An old grandfather clock, it ticked and the hand effortlessly moved around. Wulfric muttered under his shuddering breath when he paced nervously around his cluttered office.

"So what news have you heard about Savage Lebete?" Wulfric asked Kingsley, his eyes were wide as he impatiently waited for answer. "What happened? What's he done? Answer me!"

"He was last seen in Woodsworth," Dorset…"

"What did you just say, Kingsley?" Wulfric gasped and felt his heart hammering underneath his breastbone. "What? Has he done anything?"

Wulfric gasped and felt his eyes widened until they almost bulged out of his sockets.

"That's where I grew up, Kingsley!" Wulfric exclaimed and felt himself breathing heavily. "What happened? Where's about was he seen? He has done anything to my adopted family? He has done anything to my adopted family? He has he? What's he done? Whose he killed?"

The young wizard shook his head and felt another tear trickling down his cheek. He sniffled and snorted, and he wondered what had happened. Would Kingsley ever tell him? Wulfric stood there and impatiently stamped his foot onto the floor of his office.

"Has he done anything, Kingsley?"

"No, Wulfric. He hasn't done anything yet, but we have a small batch of wizards and witches patrolling the area," Kingsley reassured Wulfric with a small and comforting smile. "You don't need to worry about anything, Wulfric. "I can assure you that he will be caught if he ever decides to come anywhere near your former adopted family."

"How did they escape, Kingsley?" Wulfric asked Kingsley and shuddered at the thought of Azkaban. "Couldn't been the Dementors, could it?"

"I honestly haven't got a clue, Wulfric. I don't know, and it couldn't have been the Dementors because I physically removed them from their workplace. I think we all know that their presence was rather frightening," Kingsley said and shuddered at the thought of those frightening and gliding figures in black cloaks. "Well, just don't worry but we'll have rounded up quickly.

"Kingsley, I had a thought about that statue out there," Wulfric said and watched Kingsley nod his head. "I just had a thought about something when I was walking past it today.

"Yes, what about it, Wulfric? Why would you have a thought about that statue out there?" Kingsley questioned Wulfric, unsure where this conversation was heading. "Is there something that you want to discuss about it?"

"Shouldn't we change it, it's like saying that witches and wizards are better than everyone else," Wulfric said, and wondered if anyone thought about in the same way that he did. "I think we should change the statue to make it look everyone is equal, no matter what their race or blood is. Discrimination should be a thing of the past. What do you think, Kingsley?

"I think I would have to look into it," Kinsley said and gave Wulfric a warm smile. "Albus Dumbledore would be proud of you for saying that and your parents would be proud of you as well. It's the shame that they haven't seen you grow to a fine young man."

"Thanks you, Kingsley," Wulfric said and smiled. "It means a lot for someone to say that to me."

"Well, Wulfric, I think that I will let you continue on with your daily business," Kingsley said and looked at Wulfric as he slumped behind the desk. "I might need your help in a couple of hours. But today will be another easy day for you, and it should be enough to ease your hangover."

Wulfric nodded his head and laughed sarcastically. The laugh rattled his chest but soon died down when that familiar thumping appeared for the hundredth time. He stared at Kingsley and automatically clasped a hand over his forehead. Wulfric groaned through his clenched teeth as Kingsley looked on with a worried look.

"You okay, Wulfric?" Kingsley asked Wulfric with an alarmed look. "You want me to go and get a healer? It could be something other than the drink."

Wulfric scowled at Kingsley and shook his head.

"What else could it be though, Kingsley? It's just the drink," Wulfric said, a fake and forced laugh came out of his mouth. "I'm fine, it's another bad hangover. I guess it looks like I need to cut down on my drinking though.

"I've been saying that for months now," Kingsley teased Wulfric and began to walk out of the office. "I'll be back shortly, and I hope you feel a little better.

Wulfric smiled weakly, nodding and watched Kingsley leave his office. He sat slumped at his office desk and couldn't be bothered to do anything. A sickening knot tightened in his stomach, it was too painful to even laugh now.

* * *

On this desk, there was a large framed photograph of a beautiful, small and innocent girl, around the age of seven. She had a large smile on her face, and she had rosy cheeks. The unknown girl had blonde, long and beautiful hair.

"I'm so fucking sorry Éléonore!" Wulfric cried and whispered when the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry! I love you so much! I just wish there was something that I could've done to stop it. You know that I love you. You love me, don't you, Éléonore? You're the only one who loved me and you're gone!"

He turned his head away from the photograph and looked in the other direction. Sometimes, Wulfric couldn't even look at his own sister's photograph as it made him feel guilty. His attention was drawn onto the newspaper.

* * *

Wulfric Romulus Churchill

A Werewolf or a Death Eater

By Rita Skeeter

* * *

He scowled at what was in front of him. How could someone make up false rumours and be happy about it? Wulfric clutched at the newspaper with his shaking fingers and looked at the attractive journalist. He considered Rita Skeeter to be an attractive, but her personality and lies made it difficult for him to like her. Wulfric looked at the photograph of Rita Skeeter and saw an attractive, forty-seven and wore her familiar jewelled spectacles that were studded with rhinestones.

"Cold-hearted bitch!" Wulfric cried, slamming his enclosed fist onto the desk in front of him. "I fucking hate her!"

"_It has come to my attention recently that a fellow Durmstrang Institute student, Wulfric Romulus, Junior Assistant to the Minster of Magic is either a werewolf or a Death Eater. I have quickly interviewed a number of fellow students at Durmstrang Institute, and they were former students who were in the same year as him. They had stated that Wulfric Romulus Churchill disappeared when it came close to the full moon, and then cited unknown illnesses and circumstances. It is also known that Lucille Éléonore Pursang was brutally attacked by a werewolf in her home in Woodsworth, Dorset. It has been said that the attacker was the savage creature known as Savage Lebete, and there were no signs of a break in or a disturbance in the house. It is my theory is that Mr. Churchill was the person behind the attack of his younger sister, and that led her into a coma which she still hasn't awoken from. I think the whole of the British Wizarding community should be told if there's a werewolf working in the Ministry of Magic; a werewolf that could endanger the lives of everyone around."_

Wulfric snarled as he held the newspaper in his hand, crumpling it up before he flung it away. He picked up a blank piece of parchment, a feather quill, dipping it into the inkwell and began scribbling furiously.

"How can someone be so cruel?" Wulfric whispered to himself and cursed.

Wulfric grunted when another headache occurred. Was it something else? The pain prickled across his forehead, and Wulfric scoffed as made him think of Harry Potter? Would the pain ever stop? Would it ever go away? Was it something life threatening?

He shuddered, concealing a yawn. His eyes fluttered to a close before falling asleep with his head on top of the desk.


	6. Welcome To The Troubles Of Luna Lovegood

Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Wulfric Churchill.

* * *

-Chapter Six-

-Welcome to the Troubles of Luna Lovegood-

* * *

Luna was sprawled across her bed and curled into a small protective ball. She snored delicately as her chest rose every time her breathing quickened during her slumber state. Her head was rested on the comfortable pillow, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her favourite teddy bear, she cuddled the teddy bear affectionately close to her chest and it was something that she did when she slept.

She tossed and turned, whimpering frighteningly quietly and buried her head fully into the comforting pillow. With her soft fingers, she gripped at her teddy bear closer to her chest as her nails embedded into the fuzzy material of the teddy bear.

It was the nearing to the start of another beautiful morning, the glowing sun slowly rose over the horizon as it brought a gleaming light to the countryside of Ottery St. Catchpole. The light breeze blew into Luna's bedroom through the open window.

A harsh cry filled the bedroom air when Luna sobbed loudly. She sobbed hysterically, eyes were shut tightly and it appeared as if she was trying to run away from someone or something. It was the sound of feet thrashing against the sheets, and her legs crashed against the bed as the whole bed creaked when she shifted her body.

It was hard for Luna to sleep at the moment as she would be pained by her nightmares. Would she ever stop having these nightmares?

Would she ever have a normal life? Would she ever recover from her troubles? Would she ever find a man to love and marry? Would anyone love her? She sniffled, head buried into the pillow as she cried.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Hello whore! There's a game that I would like to play with you. It's a shame that I can't use my teeth, and that's because I've been told that I can't bite you. Lord Voldemort's order," Fenrir Greyback snarled aggressively, licking his lips as he stood over Luna's trembling frame, and he was like a towering giant when he bared his sharp, jagged teeth. He grabbed and thrust his crotch in Luna's direction. "But I can still use another weapon." _

_The werewolf stood over Luna's small frame, and smiled when he allowed his dark and uncomfortable robes to drop to the floor of the cellar, and his rock-hard cock suddenly free and twitched inches away from Luna's face. _

"_You'll like it, Luna!" Fenrir said and stroked his throbbing blue-veined monster. "Suck it. I'm asking nicely, Luna. Suck it!"_

"_No," Luna said and shook her head. "I'm not going to do it. No! No! No! No! No! No! I'm not going to do it! I don't want to do this! This is rape!_

"_It's just a game, and it's all part of the fun, why don't you join in, Luna?" Fenrir asked, slapping his cock against Luna's cheek. "Care to suck it? Or do I need to force it in you like parents do to children with spinach?" _

"_Please!" Luna pleaded with the werewolf as she backed away and against the wall of the cellar."_

_Slowly, Luna felt her blouse being unbuttoned by the werewolf's finger. As each button popped away, Luna shuddered when the werewolf began to expose her pale body._

"_Shut the fuck up!" Fenrir groaned when he grasped her breast and grunted very loudly. "Nice tits, Luna. I'm impressed, not big but not small. Just the way I like them and you're wearing no bra. Very nice!"_

"_Only because Lord Voldemort made me not to wear one," Luna spat, whimpering when flicked his hand over her nipple. "Don't even touch me!"_

_He took Luna's small hand and forcefully wrapped it around his twitching cock. His cock bobbed in Luna's hand, but growled when she didn't stroke it. _

"_Stroke it!" Fenrir hissed, snaking a hand around her waist. "Or I'll tell Lord Voldemort that you've been a naughty girl. You wouldn't like that, would you, Luna?"_

"_Okay," Luna said submissively and nodded her head. "I'll do it!"_

"_That's a good thing to hear, Luna?" Fenrir rasped when he felt Luna's hand stroking him. "Now suck it!" _

_Luna whimpered when she felt her mouth being unwillingly stuffed by the werewolf's thrusting cock. She screamed, it was muffled though and her nose was tickled by his thick and matted pubes._

"_You're not even remotely attractive, just nice tits and an intelligent brain, but I'll guess you'll do enough to satisfy my needs. That's until I much prettier chick comes here," Fenrir said and laughed. "You're nothing but a dirty slut, a filthy stinking cunt of a girl. Do understand what I am saying, Luna? I can tell that you want this more than anything in the world. Am I right, Luna?"_

"_I don't want this!" Luna protested and screamed with a mouth full of Fenrir's cock. "You make me sick!"_

"_What was that, Luna? I can't hear you, it seems like you've got something stuck in your mouth," Fenrir said, cackling as his thrusting quickened. "Do you want to spit it out? Tough shit!"_

"_I don't want this," Luna repeated again, the feeling of his cock in her mouth made her gag._

"_Stop lying to yourself, Luna. I know that you want this more than anything in the world," Fenrir snarled lustfully, painfully grabbing Luna's bare and exposed breast, twisting her nipple until she cried out in pain. "Are you trying to kid yourself, Luna?" See! I told you that you wanted this. I bet your kickers are soaking wet from just at looking at cock. It's big, isn't it, Luna? The biggest one you had? It's going to feel nice when it's inside of you." _

_Her knickers were suddenly pulled down when Fenrir flicked his wand down. He growled when he saw Luna trying to strategically to cover up her skin. He quickly pinned her arms down and laughed._

"_Don't you dare cover up on me, Luna?" Fenrir hissed and slapped Luna across the cheek. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Luna?" _

_He crawled on the top of her and pushed Luna's body against the cold and hard floor of the darkened cellar._

"_NO! Luna's harsh screams filled in the cellar when she felt him enter her roughly._

_His hands went up to roughly pull at her dangling strands of blonde hair._

"_That's it, Luna! Scream for me," Fenrir said, his cock thrust in and out. "Fuck! You're a fucking tight bitch!"_

_Luna went to open her mouth, but her screams were silenced when the werewolf passionately. She heard him groan when he kept a hand automatically wrapped around her breast. Slowly, Luna's eyes fluttered to a close when the creature remained inside of her._

* * *

Luna was stood at the open bedroom window and gazed out at the countryside. Her hands were clutched around her waist and she hugged herself tightly. Another tear trickled down her cheek and she blinked rapidly.

"Father, where are you?" Luna asked herself and sobbed. "Are you ever going to come back?

She shook her head and cried louder when she thought about him. A gut-wrenching sob escaped from her mouth, her whole body shuddered when the breeze blew against her. Luna smiled when she felt something rubbing against her leg, and it purred affectionately.

Luna looked down and saw a jet black cat rubbing against her leg.

"Well at least I got my favourite wuvvy cat in the world!" Luna cried, picking up the cat and cuddled it against her chest. "You're getting a chubby thing aren't you, Mr. Mittens? Yes you are! I guess I need to stop feeding you before become big fat kitty cat."

"Let's go and find you something to eat," Luna said, and as she walked away from the bedroom window and hummed.

* * *

Wulfric was sat behind his office desk after finding out that he had fallen asleep. His forehead still prickled, but it was only a lingering and soft pain. The door creaked open, and Wulfric watched as Kingsley strode into his office and looked saddened.

"What's wrong?" Wulfric asked softly, his forehead still prickled with pain and he looked at Kingsley who had a saddened expression on his face. "Something happened? Is there something that you need me to do?"

Kingsley nodded his head and sighed sadly. He nervously adjusted his black tie and stood in front of the desk.

"Has someone died, Kingsley?" Wulfric quietly asked and looked up at Kingsley with a worried look on his face. "Who died?

"That's correct, Wulfric. I have another important assignment for you. I want you to travel to the Lovegood House and inform Luna about her father's death. I would like it very much if you escorted her to The Burrow for safekeeping," Kingsley said and composed himself before continuing. "The Weasley Family are away on holiday, so I would like you to keep her at your apartment in Cold Springs before you take her there.

"Xenophilius Lovegood's dead? How?" Wulfric croaked sadly and looked at Kingsley who merely nodded his head. "Shit! Where did they find the body? Do they know how he died?"

"Yes we do know how he died, Wulfric. We found him somewhere up in the North of England, his body was found dumped in a stack of hay by a man walking his dog. There were no signs of a struggle or marks on his dead body," Kingsley said and sighed frustratingly when he moved further into the office. "I'm guessing that they used the Avada Kedavra Curse on him. Poor man! What do you think?"

Wulfric shook his head and didn't know what to say to that question. He never opened his mouth

"Well?" Kingsley said, placing his hand on the desk in front of him. "What do you think about that, Wulfric?

"So you want me to inform Luna Lovegood of her father's death? Why me? Why would you want me to do something like that?" Wulfric asked and responded with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Haven't you got someone else who could do it, Kingsley? Don't you think that you should get someone else to do it, Kingsley? I mean, why don't you someone who has had more experience I dealing with informing people about the death of their loved ones, Kingsley?"

"No," Kingsley said bluntly and watched Wulfric sulk. "There's no need to get I want you to do it. This will be your great opportunity to prove to everyone who has ever doubted you."

Wulfric nodded his head.

"All right, I'll do it. I don't even know why I'm doing this though. Why don't you let me finish my meal and then I'll head over to her house," Wulfric said and stopped himself before continuing a second later. "And then I'll inform Luna about her father's death.

"All right then," Kingsley said, nodding his before striding out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"God!" Wulfric groaned and touched his forehead, his forehead prickled. "Merlin! I might need to go and see a Healer."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Wulfric was stood in front of the door of Luna Lovegood's house. He stood there silently, and waited a couple of seconds before finally knocking. He sighed sadly when he heard the sound of feet scampering against the floor. Was it Luna Lovegood? Or was it someone looking after her?

"Who's there?" Luna's soft voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it. "I demand that you reveal who you are."

"Luna Lovegood, it is Wulfric Romulus Churchill, and I am Junior Assistant to the Minster for Magic," Wulfric said and felt him composing himself before continuing. "I have come to tell you something. Could you at least open the door, Miss Lovegood? I've never had a conversation.

A soft giggle came from behind the door.

"Oh, yes! Daddy mentioned you a couple of times, said you were an interesting person," Luna said cheerfully and opened to the door, greeting Wulfric with a large smile. "So what are you doing here? Did someone send you?

Luna nervously nibbled on the end of her finger.

"Have you found my father, Mr. Churchill?" Luna asked Wulfric and sighed sadly, he looked at Luna's beautiful face and wondered how she would react. "Has something happened to him?"

"I've come to tell you something, Luna," Wulfric said and sighed sadly, he looked at Luna's beautiful face. "I've come to tell you something about your father.

"What happened to my father? Did you find him? Is he okay? Would you at least answer me?" Luna screamed, frustratingly stomping her bare foot onto the wood flooring. "What happened?"

Wulfric opened his mouth but nothing came out. He stood in front of Luna and remained silent. How could he say it? He looked at the cheerful look on Luna's face and wondered how long it would be there after she told him? Would it disappear straightway or would it linger for a bit and then go away?

"I what happened to my father? Are you going to tell me what happened to my father, Mr. Churchill?" Luna asked, she clutched her hands around her waist and sighed sadly when she looked at the saddened expression on Wulfric's face.

"A dog walker found his body, he was found in the Northern part of England," Wulfric said and could see the colour fade from her cheeks as well as the smile. "It was rumoured that Avada Kedavra Curse was used. His body is being held at the Mortuary in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I'm so sorry Miss Lovegood.

Luna stared at Wulfric and shook her head back and forth. Her upper lip trembled when she looked at the knowing look on Wulfric's face. No! No! She refused to believe a word that Wulfric said. Luna shook her head and said nothing.

"You're lying!" Luna said as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're lying."

"I wish I was, Luna," Wulfric said softly and shook his head. "But I'm not lying, Luna. Why would someone lie about this?"

Luna shook her head

"You're lying, Mr. Churchill!" Luna sand and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like liars, Mr. Churchill. Tell me the truth!"

Wulfric cautiously walked forward and paced a soft hand on Luna's shoulder. He watched when Luna immediately grasped his comforting hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You okay, Miss Lovegood?" Wulfric asked, his hand remained touching her soft and beautiful hand.

"What do you think? Do you think that I'm okay? Do you think that I will ever be okay, Mr. Churchill?" Luna thundered and pulled her hand away from Wulfric's. "Do you even have a brain, Mr. Churchill?"

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Miss Lovegood," Wulfric said softly and automatically clasped his hand in front of him. "I… I don't even know what to say. He was such a good man, Luna. It shouldn't have happened like that."

"Thank you, Mr. Churchill," Luna said and stared dreamily into his chocolate coloured eyes. "My father used to talk about you, and that was before he disappeared. I was still at school, he said that you were doing a project about The Quibbler for schoolwork. He said that you would make a good boyfriend for me.

Luna looked forward and furiously blushed as Wulfric did the same.

"I know what you're going through," Wulfric said and was immediately silenced by Luna's scoff. "What? Why are you scoffing, Luna? I do know what you're going through?"

"Like you know what I'm going through? I've lost both of my parents! I've got nobody left? Who loves me anymore?"

"Luna. I do know what you're going through, Luna," Wulfric said and brushed the streaming tear away from her face. Luna, I know what you're going through and I'm not lying about it. I've lost both of my parents well. So don't tell me that I don't know what you're going through."

Luna's eyes widened as the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Luna blubbered and buried her head into Wulfric's shoulder. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Mr. Churchill.

"I know," Wulfric cooed and wrapped his arm around her slender waist. "I know, Luna. God! You don't even deserve this. Nobody does. You're innocent and pure!"

Luna scoffed into his shoulder and didn't say anything. She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"How did your parents die?"

"Let's leave that story for another day," Wulfric said and patted her shoulder. "Why don't we go inside and have a nice long chat, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Churchill," Luna said, she grasped his hand as she let him inside her lonely home.

When Luna and Wulfric entered the house, the door closed shut and was locked straight after.

* * *

Luna was sat down on the edge of the sofa and was sobbing loudly. The tears streaked down her cheeks and didn't even look at Wulfric who was sat down next to her.

Wulfric sat there quietly and listened to Luna sobbing loudly.

"You want to talk about anything, Miss Lovegood?" Wulfric asked Luna and sighed sadly.

"What can we talk about, Mr. Churchill? The weather? Or the fact that my father was murdered? Do you want to talk about that, Mr. Churchill?

"Everything will be all right, Miss Lovegood. I promise," Wulfric said, reaching over to soothingly stroke Luna's back as she sobbed. "I'll look after you, Miss Lovegood. I promise that I'll look after you and make you feel safe.

"You will?" Luna asked Wulfric, she practically bounced up and down. "You'll look after me no matter what happens?

"Yes, yes I will, Miss Lovegood," Wulfric said and cupped her cheeks affectionately. "I'll protect you no matter what happens.

"Thank you," Luna said and softly kissed Wulfric on the cheek, surprising herself and Wulfric. "I can't stay here but I have nowhere else to go. Where are you going to take me, Luna?"

"I know that you don't have anywhere to go, so that's why I'm escorting you to The Burrow for safekeeping," Wulfric said and listened to Luna gasp in shock. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go there, Miss Lovegood?

Luna sat there and shook her head? Why would they welcome her after what her father had done? Would they welcome her with open arms?

"They wouldn't want me there!" Luna blubbered and once again buried her head into Wulfric's shoulder. "I can't go there! I can't face them! They don't like me. They shouldn't even like me anymore. They hate me, and they all hate me. I'm vermin to them!"

"Well, why shouldn't they dislike you? I don't even think you've done anything to upset them," Wulfric reassured Luna, smoothing a palm across her tear-stained cheek. "I'm quite sure that they would welcome you with open arms. Why do you think differently, Miss Lovegood?"

"They won't welcome me with open arms because of what my father has done. Did you know what he was going to do? My father was going to turn, Harry, Ron and Hermione into the Death Eaters to save me. He was betraying my friends for my safety. They aren't going to like me for what's he done."

"But that wasn't you, Miss Lovegood?" Wulfric said and felt Luna shuffling toward him, hugging him tightly. "There's nothing wrong with you, Miss Lovegood. You did nothing wrong, and they shouldn't dislike you. They adore and respect.

"You really think that they would welcome me with open arms?"

Luna turned her head and looked at Wulfric who reassuringly nodded his head.

"I'm just so frightened!" Luna blubbered and clutched herself.

"There's nothing that can hurt you," Wulfric said and touched her cheek, it was damp. "I will make sure that I will protect you and I won't break my promise. I'll look after you as long as I've got breath in my body.

"You will? Promise

"Promise," Wulfric said and nodded his head to once again reassure Luna. "I promise.

Wulfric stood up and moved away from Luna.

"Before we go to The Burrow, I need to go to my apartment first, and I need to retrieve a letter before we eventually head out to The Burrow later on in the evening. The Weasleys, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will return back from holidays at that precise time," Wulfric said, he felt his forehead prickling again. "You can stay at my apartment until then though. Are you sure that you want to go? I mean we could try and find you another place to stay?

Luna smiled warmly at Wulfric and merely shook his head.

"I need to go, Mr. Churchill, I'm sure that I want to go. I guess I need overcome my troubles," Luna said softly and sniffled "We've all got troubles no matter where we go. Welcome to the troubles of Luna Lovegood.

"Your kinda right that we've all got troubles, Luna and my current one is Rita Skeeter," Wulfric said and almost spat in disgust. "She's been harassing and bugging me for a while now."

Luna nodded her head and felt sorry for him. She knew how manipulative Rita Skeeter could be, the lies she told and false rumours that she made for her own profit. Luna hardly read the Daily Prophet, but she had listened on the radio and knew what Rita Skeeter was saying about the man standing in front of her.

"I don't even read the Daily Prophet anymore, but I do listen to the radio and I heard that she said you were either a werewolf or a Death Eater? Are you either one of them?

"No," Wulfric automatically said without thinking and blinked twice. "I'm neither one of them. I don't know where that vile witch gets her information!"

"You aren't lying to me, are you, Mr. Churchill?" Luna said softly and looked into Wulfric's eyes as his gaze shifted away from her.

"No," Wulfric simply said, his eyes suddenly gazed back at her. "Why would I lie to someone as wondrous and classy like you?"

Luna and stared at Wulfric and felt her eyes widen when Wulfric said that.

"Do you real-real really mean that, Mr. Churchill?" Luna stammered, and her heart hammered as she searched for the truth in Wulfric's eyes. When she found it, she smiled warmly. "Do you actually mean what you just said?"

"You think I would just say something like that for no reason? Yes I do mean it, Miss Lovegood. I am huge fan of The Quibbler," Wulfric said quietly, and his hand was resting on Luna's cheek as she giggled. "What do you want to do, Miss Lovegood? How about me and you go and find some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?

Luna shook her head and scoffed.

"Stop teasing me!" Luna shook her head, chuckling when she pouted teasingly. "You're teasing me, aren't you? You wouldn't want me to get upset, would you, Mr. Churchill?

"I wouldn't dream of teasing you," Wulfric said in a soft and gentle voice, wishing that there was something that could've been to stop Luna's father from ever dying. "I'm really sorry about your father. I wish I could've done something to stop your father from dying."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Mr. Churchill. It wasn't you who killed him; it was those bastards who did it!" Luna sobbed and hooked an arm around his neck, pushing herself further against his frame as another harsh sob caught in her throat.

"So are you ready, Miss Lovegood?" Wulfric asked Luna who nodded her head. "Do you want to stay here for a little longer?"

"I think I'm ready to leave. I don't want to leave, but I guess there are too many memories around here," Luna said nervously as her eyes shifted about the room. "I just don't feel like I'm strong to live here anymore."

Wulfric waved his wand around in the air and Luna's clothes flew down the down the staircase, landing firmly in the chest that had magically appeared out of nowhere. A few photographs of Luna's family floated lightly to lie upon the clothes. He could see that Luna's black cat was walking toward Luna, rubbing against her as it purred affectionately.

"You like?" Wulfric said, a large shit eating grin was on his face.

"Very much!" Luna said and nodded her head vigorously. "You got some nice skills, Churchie. I don't think I ever saw you at Hogwarts. If you were there, I don't think you would've paid attention to a witch like me. Nobody ever does!"

"I think that's because I wasn't at Hogwarts, Miss Lovegood. I think I would've paid attention to you. Who could not pay attention to someone like you?" Wulfric said with a small laugh, and stared at Luna as she smiled and rolled her eyes. "I unwillingly attended Durmstrang Institute. How do you think I feel?"

"So you probably knew Viktor Krum then?" Luna asked Wulfric, her eyebrows reached the crinkle in her forehead. "Were you friends with him? Did you know him well, Mr. Churchill?"

"Oh, of course I was best friends with him," Wulfric said in a quiet done that showed he wasn't interested in him. He wasn't, and Wulfric found him to be a complete moody person and was only liked because of his legacy in Quidditch. "I still think he's a very glum and moody person."

"Did you come to the Triwizard Tournament?

Wulfric laughed before speaking.

"No, I did not come, Miss Lovegood. I wasn't allowed because I was underage. But I wouldn't be allowed if I was the age because I was really bad troublemaker," Wulfric said and giggled childishly. "Igor Karkaroff didn't like me for some reason. I think it must've been because I accidentally put Vomiting Potion inside his coffee with a mixture of Constipation Tablet. I got canned so bad that I could walk properly for about three to four weeks.

"I couldn't see you being a troublemaker," Luna said with a soft giggle. "I would've thought you were the type of person to work hard, top of the classes and live by the rules.

"Nearly all rules must be broken every now and then. Vell Krum," Wulfric spoke in a mock and thick Bulgarian accent. "Vell vhy has Harry Potter been chosen as champion? Vhy do we haff to complete against a person who is underage?

It was a soft and beautiful sound when Luna giggled and chuckled at Wulfric's impression of Viktor Krum. She flashed a small smile and sniffled into the scrunched up tissue. "That sounded so much like him. You should be an impressionist!"

"So are you ready to leave?" Wulfric asked, holding tightly onto the floating suitcase. "I can wait if you're not ready leave just yet."

"I want to leave now," Luna said impatiently and stood up from where she was sitting down. "I don't think there's any point in waiting. Do you think that I should wait and say goodbye to this place?"

"Well, why don't you get over here then?" Wulfric said as Luna's hand wrapped tightly around his waist. "Have you ever travelled by Apparition?"

"Yes," Luna said and nodded her head at the memory. A small tear tricked down her cheek when she thought of Dobby. "Dobby the House-Elf took me from the Malfoy House to Shell Cottage?"

"Did you vomit?" Wulfric said and watched when Luna shook her head. Usually people vomit on their first time, sometimes people do it continuously even though.

"No, I didn't vomit. Would I vomit this time?"

"Probably not, why don't you find out then?" Wulfric said and looked at the cat sneaking around on the living room floor.

"Let me pick up Mr. Mittens," Luna cooed and bent down. "I got him, say hello to Mr. Mittens, Mr. Churchill?

Wulfric smiled and giggled.

"Mr. Mittens?" Wulfric said and a smirk came onto his face. "You called your cat Mr. Mittens?"

"Please don't tease me," Luna said, laughing playfully when she lightly patted Wulfric on the shoulder. "It's not very funny to scoff someone, Mr. Churchill. You're just a big meanie!"

"I was just going to say that's it a very cute name," Wulfric said as he listened to Luna chuckle and watched when she raised her pale and prominent eyebrows. "But if you take that tone, and then I won't say it.

"Were you really?" Luna sneered quietly but then couldn't supress a giggle. "Mr. Mitten doesn't think that was what you were going to say.

"So are you ready?"

"You said that three times now! Do you like repeating yourself, Mr. Churchill?" Luna said and shook her head. "I'm more than ready. Could you please take me to your flat? I just need to leave now. I don't want to be here anymore."

"So why don't you put your arm around me? Nothing will happen, okay? I'm only taking you to my flat. Are you sure that you want to go?

Luna nodded her head and gripped onto Wulfric's waist and listened to the faint cracking noise. She opened her eyes and found herself in an untidy living room.

"My flat's quite messy, Luna. I don't think it's had a woman's touch in a long time. Why don't you try and make yourself comfortable.

"I think it will be quite hard for me to make myself comfortable," Luna said playfully and teased Wulfric with a smile. "I don't think I can make myself comfortable, but what if I sit down and something bites me?"

"So it's all right for you to tease me," Wulfric responded half-heartedly, laughing sarcastically as he waved his hand in the air. "I need to go into my bedroom!"

Wulfric hurried and left Luna standing in the middle of the living room. When Wulfric entered the bedroom, he hurried over to the chest of drawers and picked up the envelope.

Wulfric Romulus Churchill

Use When Necessary

From

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore


	7. The Master Of Potions

-Chapter Eight-

The Master Of Potions

* * *

It was now starting to become light, and there were a large collection of crumpled clothes scattered carelessly across the bedroom. The bedroom was quiet, it felt like it was empty but it was occupied by the two sleeping and peaceful figures, they lay side by side. A snoring female could be heard; she had her head buried affectionately into her husband's exposed shoulder.

It was only a light and delicate snore; the woman's breath was cold against her husband's neck. She slowly shifted in her sleep; she turned as her long blonde hair flowed across the bedcovers.

Narcissa cuddled into her husband's frame, she pushed herself against him as she turned in her sleep. She murmured under her breath, clutching her husband's tightly as her head remained buried into his shoulder as the weeping suddenly began.

Her eyes fluttered open and was immediately blinded by the sunlight that shone into the master bedroom of the Malfoy Manor. She propped a hand on her chin, staring lovingly at her husband's, he slept peacefully, and she loved him to watch him sleep and didn't consider that to be creepy.

The middle-aged witch smiled at the sight of her husband, his heavy breathing quickened with every long and deep breath. She turned her head, glancing dazedly at the ticking clock and realized that it was just turning four o'clock in the morning.

She knew that she would have to get up, get washed and be dressed fully and be ready for the approaching day. She also knew that she would be attending Borgin and Burks with Draco and Astoria. It was heart-breaking for the adoring mother, a gut-wrenching moment to see her only child finally growing up.

Narcissa knew that this moment was coming, but she never knew how to protect herself from something so devastating yet pleasant at the same time. Every day she had watched her son grow up.

She watched her son grow up from a child into a fully mature and independent adult man, and he was becoming tied down and she knew that wedding bells would be ringing in the distance for Draco and Astoria.

Narcissa had welcomed Draco's girlfriend with open arms, and welcomed her into the Malfoy Family. She would have done it if she was a Half-Blood, Muggle-Born or anyone who had ever said something bad against the Malfoy Family. She had felt herself become isolated from her long-lasting friends. Was it her fault? Was it because she was married to Lucius?

She would never have thought that she would become depressed. But, the money the family had gained and earned was slowly disappearing without a single trace. When Narcissa found that they were becoming poor, it was like a thousand knives stabbing into her heart and every day she would sob for hours.

When she ever was at Diagon Alley, passing wizards and witches would either ignore her, stare at her with disgust, shout and scream or even banish her from the stores. Why would they do something like that? Narcissa thought that she would be liked as she had saved Harry Potter from death, and the rest of the world. She knew that nobody respected her anymore as that particular memory had eventually become a forgotten moment.

She could still see that people thought about her as it did before as the hate mail and death threats became more frequent. Would it ever stop? Would they ever stop?

She leant forward, smiling and blowing against his cheek as she smoothed a hand down his chest. She smiled, and laughed breathlessly when she kissed his cheek again. She loved the feeling of waking up next to her husband.

A smile tugged at the side of Lucius' mouth, a smile spread across his face as his eyes opened at the feeling of Narcissa's kisses against his cheek. He smiled and laughed to himself when Narcissa brushed teasingly across his cheek.

Suddenly, Lucius' hands reached out toward his wife's dangling and sagging breasts, touching her breasts affectionately as his finger playfully traced across her hardened nipple. It had been a while since he had touched them properly.

"I thought last night was absolutely wonderful," Narcissa whispered affectionately, kissing Lucius on the cheek, smiling as she traced her finger down his shaven chest. "It's been a long time since I've felt like this!"

"It was, wasn't it, Narcissa. It was a wonderful evening," Lucius said softly as she smiled warmly at his wife and hooked an arm around her waist. "So will you be doing anything this morning? Are you going out or staying in with me? We could have breakfast in bed like we normally did after sex?

"Sorry, sweetheart. I am going out early in the morning because I'm taking myself, Draco and Astoria into Knockturn Alley," Narcissa said softly and watched him bow his head softly. "Please don't give me that look; Lucius Malfoy! We'll do something after I've taken him for an interview at Borgin and Burkes.

"I'm sorry if I upset you with my recent behaviour and I'm sorry that I shouted at you before," Lucius replied and kissed her on the top of her head, gripping his hand around her waist tightly. "I'm so sorry! I wish I never even did it now. I'm a complete fool to even shout at something as beautiful as you."

"That's all right, Lucius. I forgive you because I couldn't stay mad at someone as handsome as you," Narcissa said affectionately, allowing a small smile to tug at the corner of her mouth as she raked her hands through her husband's hair. "I love you so much. I don't think I could ever handle being away from you, ever again."

"I love you so much," Lucius replied in a husky manner, smiling flirtatiously as his hands dropped down to land directly on the top of her thighs and Narcissa squirmed in excitement. She giggled as Lucius brushed his hands across her skin. "I love you more than anything in the world. You've become more beautiful as every day passes.

Narcissa allowed a sigh of relief to escape through her clenched teeth. She smiled as she felt a sudden wave of happiness surged through her body. She immediately smiled and allowed her throbbing muscles to ease into the comfort of the mattress.

Her eyelids fluttered to a tight close and felt her head resting onto the soft and welcoming pillow as he allowed herself to fall into a deep and long slumber. She was fast asleep within a couple of seconds, and snored lightly.

Lucius laid flat on his back and his eyes remained wide open as he stared up at the roof of the four-poster bed. He listened to the familiar sound of birds chirping, trees blowing and the sound of owls screeching as they flew overhead. He was worried about the mission that he was trying to complete. Would it be a success? Or would it be another failure?"

It had to be done by today or even tomorrow, but not by next week as the Ministry of Magic were doing their monthly raids on those whoever associated themselves with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He needed to finish it, and he wanted it down by today or tomorrow as it would give him the chance to be ready for the change. Lucius was more nervous as this attempt had only be tried twice, and both attempts had failed miserably. Lucius knew it was a dangerous task, the last person who ever tried to do it had made a grave mistake while mixing the ingredients and ended up unleashing a group of zombies onto a small wizarding community.

The aging wizard was exhausted by all the fighting that happened. It was only a year ago that he had abandoned the man he looked up to with respect, and left him when he needed help even though they shared the same beliefs. Every day, Lucius was able to remember every single moment of his troubled life; eidetic memory was an absolute nightmare for him and left him feeling older than he actually was.

He painfully remembered the faces, events, destroyed friendships, families and dead bodies which have seemingly happened in such a short space.

It had been a long road for him. Lucius had admittedly not a done a good job of forgetting the past go and looking forward to the future. He had unwillingly lost his respect, power and wealth, becoming a disturbed man in the process.

He felt something but it wasn't simple sensory sensations, but also physical ones too. It was almost a heady rush at occasionally times. He had felt as if he was experiencing something for the first time in a long time. He had become himself again, and whole once more. It was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He still had many things to deal with, and of course, Narcissa would always be there and by his side to help him through the road of recovery.

Lucius couldn't even bring himself to speak to or about Draco; it was like knives stabbing into his heart but for some reason couldn't allow himself to join in on their memorable moment. He had physically pulled himself away from his son and his new girlfriend. Lucius knew that they were going to get married soon, settle down and have children but for the time being, he wasn't remotely bothered.

Most of the times, Lucius spent in time in his bedroom or his study room and sometimes refused to even be in the same room as his own flesh and blood. What was wrong with him?

A smile curled around the corner of Lucius' mouth, and smiling when he gazed up at his reflection that was on hanging wall mirror. He slowly stood up, pulling his hands away from Narcissa and was pretty surprised that she didn't wake up to protest or ask him a number of questions.

Lucius quickly left the bedroom, closing the door quietly and the only sound that he could hear was the sound of dishes clanking together. He sighed deeply and entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

A groan escaped from Lucius' mouth when he slapped his hand over his forehead. His forehead prickled, it was a lingering pain as he waked further into the grand bathroom.

Suddenly, his hands grasped the edge of the bathtub and stared upward as his figure reflected in the ceiling of the bathroom. The bathroom had a strange gleam to it, the colour of green was illuminated brightly. The colour of green was a prominent feature in the Malfoy Manor, the family crest was green and most of the family members had been in Slytherin. He stared at his reflection, wiping the sweat from the nape of his skin with a towel from the side of the bathtub.

"I need to get this done by tonight, fuck tomorrow!" Lucius cursed and walked out of the bathroom."

* * *

Wulfric was sat down on the end of the cluttered and untidy sofa; Luna's head was resting softly on his shoulder fast asleep as he stared expressionlessly at the television screen as he watched the screen with a hint of boredom. He turned his head, looking at the sight of the female with her head buried firmly into his shoulder. Wulfric smiled when Luna cuddled into him for warm and there was a blanket affectionately draped over the both of them.

It was a loud noise, Luna yawned into Wulfric's welcoming shoulder, arching her back as she opened her eyes and pulled herself away from Wulfric's shoulder. She sniffled, but didn't want to let Wulfric know that she had been crying. Her wide and bulging swam with tears, and she forced himself to smile as she discreetly wiped the streaming tears away from her cheeks.

"How long was I sleep for, Mr. Churchill?" Luna asked exhaustingly, yawning loudly as she stretched her arms to make herself feel comfortable. "I thought it was only going to be a couple of hours. How long have I actually been asleep for, Mr. Churchill?"

"About ten hours, Miss Lovegood, and there's been change in the plan," Wulfric said softly and smiled warmly when he wondered how she was going to react. "That's about it."

Luna stared at Wulfric and felt her eyes widen. Her heart hammered underneath her breastbone when she tried to figure out what the change was. At that moment, Luna suddenly gasped and whimpered.

"What do you mean change in plan?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Luna," Wulfric assured Luna who then allowed a sigh of relief to escape her mouth. "I thought it was going to be a couple of hours, but it's ended up being fourteen hours as there was a strange mix-up with dates. Nothing else. Didn't I tell you that I will look after you?"

Luna nodded her head and smiled warmly. She sighed deeply and calmed herself down by listening to Wulfric's soothing words. She turned her attention onto the television screen and stared confusingly at the unfamiliar device. She looked at the television program, staring at the television set and could see a program displaying knives, forks and everything related to a kitchen.

"What are you watching? I've heard about televisions before but I haven't actually watched or seen one in real life. Just magazine," Luna said and stared at the strikingly unfamiliar device that absolutely baffled her mind. "Are you watching something interesting, Mr. Churchill?"

"Probably not. I don't really know what I'm watching, I think it's some stupid food channel," Wulfric said softly, pressing the button and switching the television off. He sat backwards, watching Luna with a curious look as he wondered how Luna was coping. "Did you sleep well, Miss Lovegood?"

It was a quiet moment when Luna hooked an arm around her waist. She sniffled and buried her head into Wulfric's shoulder.

"Would you like something to eat, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes," Luna said dreamily and grinned. "I would like something to eat. I would like that very much."

"Why don't you go and let me get you something, and I'll be back in a minute or maybe more," Wulfric said, bowing his head before glancing at the ticking clock. "I'll just go into the kitchen and cook you something up.

Wulfric stood up, unhooking Luna's arms around his waist as he hurried into the kitchen. He smiled when he tapped the pot that was simmering on the kitchen stove and it magically flew toward Luna. Luna just had enough time to catch the stream delicious and thick chicken pea soup.

"Bread, Miss Lovegood?" Wulfric asked sweetly.

"Thanks, Mr. Churchill," Luna said in a dreamy voice, smiling as she stared at the bowl of soup in front of her. "This looks really yummy, Mr. Churchill?"

"You can call me Wulfric or even Romulus."

"Then you can start calling, Luna instead of Miss Lovegood," Luna said and giggled. "Do

"Touché!" Wulfric exclaimed and giggled. He wiped away the trickling tear and stroked her cheek. "I do think we have

"Can I have my bread, Wulfric?"

"Of course you can, Luna," Wulfric said and gave Luna a dazzling smile.

Wulfric smiled and chuckled to himself, waving his wand in all directions as loaf of white crusty bread, and a large gleaming knife soared majestically on the table.

The loaf magically sliced itself; butter appeared out of nowhere as the pot was placed back onto the stove.

He hurried back toward the living room, sitting down next to Luna as she quietly began to eat her meal that was in front of her.

"You okay, Luna?" Wulfric asked, stroking her cheek affectionately as he watched her with another curious.

"Do I look okay, Wulfric?" Luna snapped and sobbed. The tears of sadness steamed down her cheek as she pushed her hand away from Wulfric's waist, sitting up as her sobbing became little sniffles. "Do you think that I look okay, Wulfric? I'm crying. I'm an ugly and blubbering mess."

"I don't think you're ugly. You've been through a really tough time, I'm pretty sure the pain will ease Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will look after you, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy and everyone else."

"Really?" Luna sneered and laughed hysterically. "Do you think that they going to welcome me into their home with open arms?"

"I know so," Wulfric reassured, glancing back at the ticking clock on the wall of the living room. "Why don't you get to sleep for about four hours or something like that?"

"All right then," Luna said in a small whisper, draping the blankets over as she cuddled into Wulfric, placing her head firmly into his shoulder. "Just don't forget to wake me up, okay, Wulfric?"

"I promise that I won't do that. Go to sleep"

Luna giggled and yawned loudly. She snuggled close to Wulfric and slowly felt herself falling asleep.

* * *

Inside the dirty and dimly illuminated cellar, and the only sound that could be heard was the flickering fire that hissed against the rusty iron gate, something which separated the blistering flames from the rest of the room. The noise was astonishingly like a venomous snake hissing, the noise grew louder when the wood burned in the fireplace.

It was Lucius Malfoy who was stood in front of the bubbling and hissing cauldron, he placed a hand over his eyes and protected his watering eyes from the column of black smoke that erupted from the flames that circled in the cauldron. The smoke continued to spit out of the cauldron, the liquid was black, slimly and thick as Lucius struggled to stir his stick through the thick and heavy substance.

Cold, grey and almost soulless eyes scanned the list of ingredients, each one extended by a complicated measurement. His vision was blurred as he moved down to the brewing instructions and they were stretched like a block of blurred tiny, black squiggles down a piece of parchment.

There was an aching pain in the back of Lucius' head. He gritted his teeth in discomfort, allowing another deep breath to escape through his clenched teeth. Eventually, he stood up and the first potion components ran through his head. He reached the cellar cupboard and plucked at a few boxes, before grabbing the whole jar of seeds and herbs and running away with them.

He smiled pleasantly, staring proudly at the cauldron as he scooped a vial into the cauldron with his wand, standing a short distance away. He balanced the full vial in the air before bringing it toward him with a flick of his hand.

"Perfect! I'm the only second person to ever accomplish this feat," Lucius said smugly as he held the cooling vial in his hand. "The whole world is my oyster. Now I can do something that most people have only dreamt about!"


	8. The Other Man

-Chapter Eight

-The Other Man-

* * *

Wulfric was stood in the middle of the bathroom mirror and looked at his haggard complexion. Is that what I'm turning out to be? Wulfric shook his head and listened to that single thought, and sighed sadly when he saw the dark circles growing under his eyes. It was a another saddening moment to see himself like this, but Wulfric composed himself and then walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off as the door quietly closed.

The man was stood in the dark and quiet living. It was a peaceful sound, and his gaze shifted over to where Luna was sleeping on the sofa, smiling as she was encased in a large and fluffy blanket like a moth in a cocoon. He watched her sleeping peacefully, the tangled blonde hair dangled in front of her face.

He chuckled at the sight of Luna sleeping peacefully. He glanced at his wristwatch and then snapped his head to where the wall clock was in the living room, the wizard was fully dressed and ready to leave with Luna.

Wulfric quietly padded across the floor and stopped inches away from Luna. He listened to those soft and beautiful snores, watching as her breasts rose gently. He gently patted her shoulder, whispering softly as she then grumbled and turned away. Why did she have to look so goddman beautiful?

"Hey, Luna!" Wulfric whispered ever so gently as he softly shook Luna, Luna was curled up on the sofa, cuddling into the blanket and the teddy bear. "Are you awake, Luna? It's time to get up. Luna, I think it's time for you to wake up. We got to be at The Burrow in about five minutes or something like that?"

Luna turned and grunted. She protested when she felt Wulfric's thrusting finger jabbing into the side of her stomach. Luna shook her head and crawled further under the blanket.

"I don't want to go just yet. I don't want to wake up. I want to sleep for a bit longer. I said go away, Wulfric," Luna said huffing in disappointment and pouted when she felt Wulfric's finger poking her again. "I just want to sleep, why don't you let me sleep for a bit longer? Stop bugging me, Wulfric! You're an annoying who just won't go away. You do know that, don't you, Wulfric?"

"Luna," Wulfric said softly, it was more like a whisper as he gently shook Luna's frame. His hands grasped her shoulder as she continued to grumble. "And if you don't wake up, Luna. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be on my arse, you wouldn't want that, would you, Luna? So would you want widdle Wolfie to lose his job?"

"Can't we go in the morning, pretty please?" Luna begged desperately and widened her eyes when she pouted. She looked at Wulfric with puppy dog eyes. "Can we? Pretty… please? I don't we should go right now but I think we should make the journey in the morning.

Wulfric stood there and didn't know what to say. Should he listen to her? Could he ever refuse those pleading eyes? He sighed in frustration and threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.

"I give in! All right, but I don't even know if you can sleep for any longer than that after what you've already slept. You've slept for about fourteen hours," Wulfric said and shook his head, laughing. "I'm quite sure that you couldn't possibly sleep any longer."

Luna's grin widened when she propped herself against the edge of the sofa.

"I think that I can sleep for a little bit longer. The reason I don't want to go now because I don't think the Weasley Family would be pleased with us banging on the door at this time in the morning," Luna responded nodding her head in Wulfric's direction as he also nodded his head as well. "I don't they would be happy with us. Would you happy if someone knocked and banged on the door of your flat at this time?"

"Get some sleep, Luna," Wulfric insisted, pointing at the television as he picked up the remote control from the coffee table and showed it to Luna. "Or maybe you could watch television. There might be some interesting programs that you might find enjoyable."

Luna stared blankly at the television set and didn't know what to say.

"You want me to use one of these, Wulfric? I don't even know to use a television," Luna admitted, furiously blushing as her eyes moved from Wulfric to the unfamiliar device. "I don't even know how to use it, Wulfric? Will you show me how to use it, Wulfric?"

"I can easily explain, and it's really quite simple and straightforward. Can you see this remote in my hands?" Wulfric said, holding the black remote in his hand as he pressed the big red button as the television turned on. "You press this long and curved button, it says and it has a plus and minus. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Luna smiled and nodded her head.

"I think so," Luna said softly, chuckling as she took the remote control from Wulfric's hand and began pressing the button that Wulfric pointed at. "I think that I've got a hang of this. I think I can use this without any help. Why don't you go back to bed, Wulfric?"

Wulfric smiled and glanced toward his closed bedroom door.

"I think I could do with another nap, just don't have the volume too loud, okay?" Wulfric said tiredly, concealing a yawn. He turned around and walked toward his bedroom door. "Good night, Luna. I won't be a happy wizard if I'm woken by that racket."

Wulfric slowly opened his bedroom door, twisting the creaking doorknob as he entered and closed the door behind him. He could hear the faint noise of the television as he moved further into his bedroom, and flicked his alarm clock before falling onto his bed. Wulfric exhausted to even crawl underneath the bedcovers, and Wulfric slowly closed his eyelids as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The old-fashioned clock buzzed annoyingly and it vibrated against the wooden surface of the bedside table. Suddenly, Wulfric's hand reached out from underneath the bedcovers and toward the alarm clock, switching it off as he quickly threw the bedcovers backwards.

He comfortably sat up, and pushed himself against the wooden headboard and stared at his closed bedroom door. His eyebrows were immediately raised, arching as he thought that he heard the noise of ad door closing. Had Luna left?

Wulfric shook his head, worried thoughts ran through his head as he absolutely thought te worst. He clambered awkwardly out of the bed, hurrying out of the bedroom as he stood in the middle of the empty and quiet living.

He glanced around and saw nothing. He heard nothing and wondered if Luna had disappeared. Would she do that? Wulfric felt his heart hammering when he looked around. He saw that the chest was still there, and Luna's sleek Ravenclaw robe was on the sofa.

"Are you still here, Luna?" Wulfric's voice croaked and his eyes scanned the living room as he couldn't see Luna anywhere. "Please don't say that you've disappeared in the middle of the afternoon. Come on; please don't do this to me, Luna.

It was a quiet moment until Wulfric was startled by a sound coming from inside his home. Wulfric gasped at the sound of the bathroom door unlocking, the doorknob creaked as his gaze turned to it. Suddenly, Luna came out of the bathroom and bounded into the living room.

"I thought you had disappeared!" Wulfric exclaimed with a sigh of relief. He chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his hair. "You had me worried there, Luna! Are you trying to give a young man a heart attack?

"You think I'm that kind of person, Wulfric? You really think I would do something like that?" Luna asked in a sweet, innocent and babyish voice as she furiously batted her eyelashes. "You think that I'm the type of person that would just leave in the middle of the night without even saying anything? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I don't really know what kind of person you are. So, I guess I can't really answer that question, can I?" Wulfric asked Luna, raising his eyebrow and looked at Luna who merely bowed her head down. "Do you know what was going through my mind? I thought you had left, Luna. Don't you even know what that was doing me? If you slipped out of my grasp, I could've lost my job. Would you have liked that, Luna?"

Luna shook her head and kept her head bowed down.

"I didn't go anywhere, Wulfric. I was just in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, putting on some mascara and lipstick," Luna said sweetly, glancing up as she smacked her lips and stared directly at Wulfric. She also smoothed a hand down her hip. "So can you see the difference? Or do I look the same as before?"

"Yes, I can see the difference Luna," Wulfric said softly and could see the smile tugging at the side of her mouth. "It looks really good on you, and so does the colour of lipstick that you applied as well."

Luna giggled and furiously blushed.

"Thank you!" Luna politely whispered as her grin spread further across her face. "You really know how to make a female blush."

"Luna, are you now ready to go," Wulfric asked and watched when Luna nodded her head curtly. "Do you think that you want anything else or need any time?

"I don't need anything else, Wulfric. I'm quite ready; I've been ready for nearly two whole hours. You were the one sleeping, sleepy head!" Luna teased Wulfric and smiled when rolled his eyes. "I could hear you snoring from the living room."

"Okay then. Where is Mr. Mittens, Luna?" Wulfric said and glanced around the living room for the black and white cat. He turned his head, looking down at the back of his legs as he heard a familiar purring noise and stared at the black and white cat when it rubbed itself against his legs. I found him, right behind me, purring and rubbing itself against me.

"I think he likes you!" Luna cried and giggled. "Doesn't my wuvvy Mr. Mittens wuv widdle Wolfie."

He pulled his wand out from the waistband of his trousers, grasping it tightly as he pointed it at the chest in the middle of the living room. He watched Luna put her arms into her Ravenclaw robe, smiling as it had probably been a long time that she had tried it on.

"Still fits!" Luna exclaimed, smoothing a hand down her hip. "It's been a while since I've actually wore it. What do you think? I don't look too fat, do I Wulfric?"

"No, you don't look fat, Luna. Why don't we get the hell out of here? Wingardium Leviosa," Wulfric muttered the spell as he pointed his wand directly at the chest as it levitated into the air and in front of Luna.

Luna grasped her hand around the chest.

"So I would advise you once again to grasp onto my shoulder."

"Okay," Luna whispered in a soft voice, and stood next to Wulfric and shuddered violently. "I feel sick, Wulfric. I'm just so nervous. I'm still worried about this. But what will you do if one of us splinches?"

"I can assure you that won't ever happen. Don't be so nervous, Luna. I can promise you that I'll keep you and Mr. Mittens safe," Wulfric reassured Luna as he put a comforting hand around her neck. "I'm telling you that nothing like that is ever going to happen.

Luna softly nodded her head. She tightened her grasp her hand around his.

"One! Two! Three!" Wulfric counted slowly and when he reached three, he, Luna and Mr. Mittens are disappeared with a loud crack as they vanished from Wulfric's living room.

* * *

Wulfric and Luna suddenly appeared out of nowhere, appearing in the middle of the gardens of The Burrow and landed roughly onto the drenched ground as they dazedly stumbled forward. Wulfric had never been here before, but Luna last visited The Burrow during the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

Luna's hand was still grasped around Wulfric's waist; she was dazed as it felt as if she had been hit in the stomach as the pain doubled. She grasped Wulfric's waist quite tightly, and her fingernails dug into his t-shirt and skin.

"You okay, Luna?" Wulfric asked, holding Luna tightly as she stumbled. "Are you feeling lightheaded?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little lightheaded," Luna said softly, brushing a hand over her forehead as she swallowed hard. "I didn't know it was going to be that bumpy.

"I'm sorry about that," Wulfric said apologetically, shaking his head and laughing nervously. "I guess it turned to be rougher than I had anticipated.

"Let's go then!" Luna said firmly, walking but stopping as Wulfric didn't move an inch further. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think that it will be acceptable if we knock at this time in the morning?"

"I don't think everyone is sleep in the morning, unlike you. Mr Sleepy-Head," Luna teased Wulfric, playfully punching Wulfric on the shoulder as he light-heartedly winced. "I think they would be up, and I don't think they would be bothered if we knocked at this time in the morning.

"Oh! You've really broken my heart!" Wulfric said with a sarcastic tone as he clutched his hand over his chest. "Well enough chattering, let's get going then. We must be quicker than this."

Wulfric and Luna quickly walked across the patch of overgrown grass, and their feet squelched in the mud as they continued to walk. Wulfric pounded onto the door, his fist hammered onto the wooden door as it shook with the force of his knocks.

"Who is it?" Mr. Weasley's voice boomed from behind the wooden and front door. "If you're another one of those wizard sellers, you can bugger off because I don't want any of your cheap, rundown and knocked off goods.

"Mr. Weasley, it is Wulfric Churchill, I am here to escort Miss Luna Lovegood to your house," Wulfric said, struggling to supress another laugh as Luna snickered into her head. "I do hope you got the letter explaining what had happened with Luna's father."

The front and wooden door of The Burrow quickly swung open as Mr. Weasley, a forty-eight year old man stood in front of Wulfric and Luna. He was a tall man with thin and balding flaming red hair.

"Ah, Wulfric!" It's so nice to see you again!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed and greeted Wulfric with one of the friendliest smiles. "Luna! It's an absolute delight to see you again. I'm so sorry to hear about your father, Luna. He was a good man and a good father as well.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Luna said with a whisper and a saddening expression came onto her face. "Thank you for that! At least that my father is looking down on me."

"Why don't you come inside and have some breakfast with the family?" Mr. Weasley insisted, motioning Wulfric and Luna to come forward. Molly has just cooked the whole family some breakfast, and I'm quite sure that there should be enough for you two as well."

"I…" Wulfric stammered nervously and glanced at Luna who merely nodded her head. "We love that! What should we do about the chest that is floating toward you?"

"Ah! Why don't you just leave it outside? You can move it when you've finished with your breakfast," Mr. Weasley said pleasantly, still beckoning Luna and Wulfric to come forward. "Come in! Everyone's eating their breakfast in the kitchen."

Wulfric walked behind Luna and Mr. Weasley as they entered into the cramped kitchen. His eyes scanned the kitchen room and he saw Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Percy Weasley who were all seated around the long kitchen table

"Luna!" Ginny squealed as she stood up from her seat, rushing forward and brought Luna into an embracing hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"Hello, Ginny. Hello everyone," Luna said quietly as she placed her arms around Ginny's waist. "It's good to see you again."

"You sit next to Molly, Wulfric," Mr. Weasley insisted, jabbing Wulfric in the back as he pushed him forward. "What are you scared for? I promise that she won't bite."

Wulfric smiled and nodded his head when he walked forward. He introduced himself to everyone as he walked around the large kitchen table and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley. Your husband has always talked about you," Wulfric said pleasantly as he shook Mrs. Weasley's hand vigorously. "He's always talking about your achievements and how a wonderful wife you are. He has never stopped talking about you."

Mrs. Weasley turned her head and looked at where her husband was seated. A smile curled onto her lip.

"What did my husband say to you? I hope he was only talking about good things," Mr. Weasley said firmly as she glanced nervously at Mr. Weasley who was seated down at the end of the table. "What has he actually said to you?"

"There were some things that he said not to mention though. I don't think I should've mentioned it," Wulfric teasingly whispered as Mrs. Weasley scowled furiously in Mr. Weasley's direction. "I'm only kidding, Mrs. Weasley! You don't have to stare at him like you're about to rip his head away from his neck."

"I hope you like a cooked breakfast, Wulfric," Mrs. Weasley, and wondered if Wulfric enjoyed eating a cooked breakfast. "If not, I can cook you up something straightway for you."

"That's fine with me, Mrs. Weasley. I would absolutely love a cooked English breakfast; I mean what person could pass up a wonderful breakfast?"

"Someone stupid!" Ron exclaimed and chortled before he shovelled a forkful of beans into his mouth. "I don't' know how anyone can refuse someone as wonderful as a cooked breakfast."

"Do you have to eat like a pig at a trough?" Hermione commented disgustingly, scoffing loudly as she frustratingly rolled her eyes.

"I thought you would've gotten used to it," Ron said jokingly, laughing as he swallowed the beans and moaned. "I will never change. I love you though."

"So, what it's like being Junior Assistant to the Minster for Magic?" Wulfric heard Percy ask with that familiar sarcastic tone in his voice. "How is it? I've been reading some interesting information in the Daily Prophet? Is it true?"

"You must be stupid if you believe any word that Rita Skeeter says. I like it, it's nothing bad I suppose. I'm just pleased that I have a job," Wulfric said and noticed the glare that Percy was giving him. "I thought I would never get a job that high. Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? Do I have a television on my face?"

Suddenly, Percy snorted and turned his head attention onto Luna Lovegood. He snarled under his breath and shook his head. He looked at Luna who was looking absentmindedly at her half-eaten breakfast plate.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Percy suddenly shouted loudly and shook his head when he stamped his feet onto the kitchen floor. "She has no right to even set foot in the house.

"Now, Percy! Why don't you stop and try to think about what you're doing and saying?" Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice and raised her eyebrows when she couldn't believe what Percy was saying. "Shoe her some respect, please!"

"Are you serious, Mother?" Respect! She doesn't deserve any respect!" Percy screeched as he rolled his eyes and slammed his hands against the wooden surface of the kitchen table. "Deserve respect? Why should she deserve respect? I don't think we should, not after what her father done. She shouldn't be allowed to even set foot in the house. Would we believe if her father handed Harry, Ron and Hermione over to the Death Eaters?"

"That wasn't her, was it, Percy? I think that was her father, Percy! So why are you suddenly being mean to her?" Wulfric said and clutched the shaking knife and fork in his hand. "You don't have to be so mean to someone else just because what their father done. You should at least respect Luna's feelings.

"Why should I care about Loony Lovegood's feeling? Who asked you to join into the conversation? Do you like jumping into conversations that have nothing to do with you?" Percy asked sarcastically, turning his attention onto Wulfric as he sneered disgustingly.

Your nothing, Wulfric Churchill. Your nothing but a pencil-pushing, and nobody should9 even care about the stupid bitch."

Luna's eyes widened and tears automatically threatened to spill out of her slivery grey eyes. A harsh sob escaped from her mouth, it racked her small body.

"Percy! Now, look what you've done!" Ginny shouted angrily at Percy before turning her undivided attention onto Luna, and listened to her sobbing into her shoulder. "Shush, Luna! It's all right; no one's blaming you for anything. We all know that your father did what any father would've done for their own daughter."

"Do you think I care about that, Ginny? Do you really think I care about that?" I don't really care anymore but I can't stay here if Loony Lovegood's staying here," Percy said while glaring at Luna who still sobbed into Ginny's shoulder. "She's nothing but a blonde and dumb slut who would probably spread her legs for anyone and anything."

Wulfric stared forward and glared at Percy.

"Is it just me, or I am I looking at the most disgusting and pompous prat that I have ever seen in my life? Wulfric asked everyone, and watched when Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and George snickered into their hands, secretly supporting Wulfric even though they barely knew him. "It seems like that you think that you're better than everyone else. Can I tell you something? Do you want the truth, but I don't think you can handle the truth? You're no better than me, Luna or anyone else in this room. Do you understand that, Percy?"

It was a long and quiet moment when Percy, snorting like a pig as he shook his head and growled. He immediately grasped his wand from the table in front of him and stood up.

"I can't stay here if Luna and Wulfric are," Percy said and repeated himself once more. "I think I'll go and stay with Penny for a while."

Everyone stared confusingly at Percy as they watched him disappear from the kitchen with a faint pop.

"So, Wulfric, how well do you know our father?" George asked Wulfric and inserted the fork into his mouth and broke the moment silence and uneasiness that hung in the kitchen. "When did you first meet him?"

"I first met him around about last year, I think it was, and I can remember that it was because I was one of the first people to ever sign his petition about abolishing pureblood laws," Wulfric said and told everyone as Mr. Weasley smiled cheerfully at him. "I had a discussion with Kingsley and we talk about changing the statue as many people will probably find it discriminating.

"That's wonderful news!" Hermione said excitedly as she smiled uncontrollably in Wulfric's direction. "That's good news, Wulfric. I've always said that it was discriminating but nobody listened to me.

"Harry?" Wulfric asked nervously as he wondered how he was going to talk to Harry alone. "Could I have a word with you outside? In private?"

"If you want to speak with Harry, you can speak to him in here or not at all," Ron said and mumbled when he devoured his food quickly. When he had finished, Ron had also jabbed his knife into the air. "If you need to speak to him, you will do it here and nowhere else. What do you want to say to him?"

"Could you please calm down, Ron? Wulfric said and began to rummage through his pocket, surprising everyone as he produced the envelope and handed it to Harry who looked at it with a puzzled look. "I was only allowed to give you this when the time seemed necessary.

"What is this?" Harry asked, scratching his untidy black hair as he stared thoughtfully at the envelope that concealed the letter. "This is a letter from Professor Dumbledore! You knew Dumbledore, Wulfric?"

"Not as well as you did. I got this letter when I was eleven and it was handed personally by Professor Albus Dumbledore himself. I was specifically told to keep this and only use when it was necessary," Wulfric said and Harry shook his head with confusion plastering across his face. "You need to read this letter as well.

"You knew Professor Dumbledore, Wulfric?" Luna curiously asked and watched him nod his head. "I would've never thought that you knew Dumbledore since you attended Durmstrang."

"But, Wulfric, I don't understand any of this," Harry said and glanced back at Wulfric, he scratched his head thoughtfully as he didn't have a clue what this envelope meant. "What has this got to do with me then, Wulfric?"

"It has everything to do with you, so could you please read it and find out, Harry?"

Harry nervously nodded his head, and stared with his wide eyes when he slid the letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

Dear Wulfric Romulus Churchill

It had come to my attention that you will be attending Durmstrang Institute quite shortly, and please allow me to wish you the best in your academic exams. There is something that has never been discussed with you, only I myself know about your birth parents. It may come as a shock to you, but your birth parents were Lilly and James Potter. Harry James Potter is your biological brother; you were given away as a drastic safety precaution. Lilly and James didn't want to risk losing two children, and so that they decided to place you into an orphanage. You were then adopted by the Pursangs who you will continue to live with until you turn the age.

Yours Faithfully

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"I don't believe it!" Harry exclaimed and held the letter in his trembling hands and looked back at Wulfric. "You're my brother?"

"What? Everyone cried in unison as they turned their attention onto Wulfric who sat quiet at the end of the table.

Wulfric nervously nodded his head and bowed it so that he could stare at his half-eaten place. He glanced up again, and all the eyes were focused on him and it made him feel even more nervous.

"How do you think I feel? I was just as shocked when I found out, I was eleven. As soon I was born, I was put in an orphanage and lived there until I was adopted by the Pursang's.

"Pursang's are those French, arrogant, self-important and Pure-Blood supremacists," Arthur said and informed everyone who looked at Wulfric with their mouths wide open. He saw their blank expressions and knew that they didn't have a clue who he was talking about. "They were followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I guess they probably still are."

"I don't expect you to welcome me immediately, but I would like to be given a chance to get to know you all properly," Wulfric said as he desperately wanted to get know his brother a lot better. "I wanted to tell you sooner but I was unable too as Professor Dumbledore thought it was too risky and unsafe.

"You're my brother?" Harry asked confusingly, scratching his head and shaking it when he tried to fathom what had just happened. "How is this possible?"

"Well, Harry, I guess I'm assuming that they haven't taught sex education at Hogwarts. Am I right?" Wulfric said sarcastically, grinning when everyone else chucked. "I guess your mother and father are my parents as well. I've inherited our mother's hair and our dad's eyes. It's quite opposite to what has happened to you. I know this is probably surprising for you."

"Surprising? It's absolutely shocking and crazy," Harry exclaimed, he shook his head and felt the colour of cheeks faded away. "This is strange! I don't even know how I'm going to cope now."

"I know," Wulfric said and chuckled embarrassingly, his cheeks flushed as all the eyes were staring back at him. "You could say that it was kind of confusing when I found that Harry Potter was my brother. How do you think I felt about it?"

"I need to get some fresh air before I pass out," Harry said, standing up and pushing his chair underneath the kitchen table. "Excuse me!"

It was a sickening feeling when Harry stood upright and glanced around at the table. He felt confused and frightened, and quickly moved toward the kitchen door. Harry opened the door, stepping out of the house and was immediately greeted by the coldness of the crisp and cold morning air. He sluggishly moved across the garden, stopping in front of the low-level fence as he stared off into the countryside.


End file.
